The new Professor
by Ginzo
Summary: Harry potter is not the BWL, his brother Henry Potter, three years younger than him, is. Abandoned by his parents Harry roams the European countries before coming back to England at the age of 15 only to land smack in the middle of the chamber of secrets conspiracy. Rated M for language and violence situations, perhaps sexual situations as well later on. Try it, wont have regrets!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the original characters are mine and this story is not being used for any profit whatsoever.**

Character's personalities have been tweaked and shattered at different points in the story. Do not walk into this story expecting something different. For all I know it might be another Mary Sue story, but the character is definitely not based off of me. Harry will have his own drawbacks and difficulties to overcome, but he is a brilliant child in this fanfiction and I am not going to change that. You have been warned. Yes this Harry is going to be well versed in the Dark arts, but no he is not going to be Dark at all.

Chapter 1 – Murkrow

Thunder slithered down towards the earth in a sluggish manner as the heavy rain buffeted the rocky outcrops jutting out of the earth. Two men stood in the clearing facing each other as they both parried off against each other. One was a grizzled veteran of the first war led by the first dark lord to ravage Europe, Gellert Grindelwald. The other was a boy no older than 12 years of age at most. Despite the age difference, he stood his ground in a steadfast manner. All of a sudden they started trading spells with each other. No words were spoken, nor did they move an inch from their spot while the heavens tried to beat them down into the earth with the downpour. _Confringo_ yelled the boy and watched as the spell quickly flew true towards it target only for it to be deflected downwards at a sharp angle. The sudden flames that came from it blocked his view for a second, but he quickly put up a shield to avoid whatever that was going to come to him across it. Three quick bone breaking spells came hurtling at him at a break neck speed. The boy ducked and weaved his way around two of them and used a physical shield to block the last one. He spotted a small piece of rock and transfigured it into a cat that he sent towards the man. _Serpensortia_ yelled the boy again and hissed, **"Attack! Don't give him a second's breath, eat him alive!" **The snake needed no further prompting as it quickly slithered its way across to the man while he was dealing with the cat that was intent on clawing his foot off.

The boy quickly started a long sequence of chanting and waving his wand around in different patterns as slowly purple rope like falmes came into being around him. He quickly pointed his wand towards the old man and shouted _Avide _the ropes bound the man just as he removed the snake that was trying to bite his head off. The boy followed with two quick spells in succession while breathing heavily. _Expelliamrus! Stupefy! _The wand was effectively removed from the old man, but due to the exhaustion the boy missed his second spell. He caught his opponent's wand as his opponent lay panting on the ground still surrounded by the purple falmes that were slowly burning his hands and his torso. _Incarcerous, _ropes flew from the boy's wand and wrapped up the man as tightly as possible.

The purple flames vanished leaving the man panting as he stared at the grey cloud that was above him. 'So it has come to an end,' thought the man. He turned his dull blue eyes towards the boy as he stared at him. There were no words that were exchanged, the world stood still for the boy as he stood there standing victorious over his opponent. He knew what he had to do next, yet he hesitated. The dull blue eyes had been his abode, his comfort and his security for the past few years. For they were the eyes of his teacher who had taught him the subtle disciplines of magic. The boy breathed slowly through his nostrils as he exhaled the breath held within him. He knew what was to be done and yet he was afraid.

The man saw the child in front of him struggling to do what must be done, but it had to be done. He decided to help the lad out a little one last time. "You know that I am dying right?" The boy gave a distinctive nod at his question. "You also know the type of deeds I have committed in my life right?" The boy nodded once again as his shoulders shook slightly. "Then what are you waiting for boy. This is what we set out to accomplish when I took you under my wing. I regret the way in which I lived my life, alas there was no way for me to atone for it until you came along. Kill me and set forth on the path that you know you must go on. Do not regret my death, for the body is nothing but a mere vessel to my soul. It is a cloth that my soul uses, it is destructible. But the soul isn't. Even if I die and cease to exist, know that I shall watch over you and keep an eye on you. We all have our destinies, and you have your own, it is time to set up on it child. The only thing I can ask of you now is to live your life in the manner that you see fit. Kill me as per our agreement. You promised me that you shall do this if I were to teach you boy. I will not leave out the rest of my life hunted like an animal. I shall end it on my terms. Kill be boy!" There was a quick flash of purple as a bone breaking curse came in contact with the man's forehead. Tears leaked down the emerald eyes of the boy as he watched his one time friend and teacher succumb to death. Harry potter looked to the sky and let out an anguished cry towards the heavens as he mourned for the loss of his friend. But there was no answer.

Harry was about eight years of age when he had decided to leave his house. He was always a curious child ever since conception. His parents had loved him unconditionally with his godfather Sirius Black and their friend Remus Lupin. But things had changed that one night when Voldemort attacked his house. Harry was about four years old and was watching his younger brother, Henry Potter, play in his crib when noises had alerted him of someone coming from the front entrance. He had quickly hid in his closet waiting for his parents to come through. But what came though was not his parents but rather Lord Voldemort himself. On his way he had killed one of the house elves in the house. Harry had watched the scene unfolding with trepidation as the snake like man had raised his wand and uttered the words to end Henry's life. Harry to this date didn't know what he did, but whatever it is that he did caused for a large portion of the curse to be rebounded back towards Voldemort. It was his first display of underage magic, and what a display it was. He had just saved his brother and destroyed the being that was Voldemort and reduced him to a husk of his former glory. But such an extreme usage of magic was too much for his body and it had caused for his body to shut down under the pressure.

When he woke up two weeks later it was to see that his brother was heralded as the boy who had vanquished the Dark Lord of their time. His parents were really proud of Henry for executing this task and ridding the world of Voldemort. Things had been alright enough in the beginning, but soon Harry started to notice that his parents paid less and less attention to him day by day. It was when Harry was six years old when things had really become apparent to him as to his parents priorities. No longer was his mother going out of her way to spend time with him and his father wouldn't even bother saying a word to him at the dinner table. He felt like a stranger intruding in other people's life at that moment. Harry remembered when at one point in time he had taken five days worth of food and camped out on the upper floor in the library. He had stayed there hoping beyond hope that his parents would come up to talk with him, but nothing of the sort occurred. Five days later when he had gone down, his parents acted the same as usual, no change in their attitude whatsoever. They hadn't seen their child for five days and yet, they never chose to question where that child was. That was the last straw for Harry. He remembered crying and running upstairs to the library of Potter manor and staying the night there. On the morrow he had decided to start going through the books in the library as they were his only means to get in touch with the world outside.

Harry read many different stories and novels to get an idea of world was like outside as he didn't have his parents by his side helping him through it. It was on one of these days that Harry had found his mother and father's textbooks from a place called Hogwarts. When he had gone through the book _Hogwarts: A History_ his eyes were the size of galleons as they shone brightly with excitement. He had started to read both his mother and father's books as time went by slowly for him. But with all his reading he realized that he was missing one thing, and that happened to be a wand. He had debated on what to do regarding it but couldn't come up with a solution until one day he found a safe in the lower corner of the library. The safe was hidden behind some books but, Harry being the book lover he was had made sure to leave no stone unturned in his haven. He had remembered putting his hand on the safe and the slight sting he felt when it drew blood from him. But none of that mattered as when it had opened there was a block and a stick sitting there. Harry was stunned as he looked at the stick in rapt attention. Throughout the whole process the only thing that could go through his mind was that he had finally found a wand of his own. He remembered picking it up and feeling a sudden rush of warmth at doing so. Only the warmth didn't feel complete, it felt like it was a great wand, but not something that was completely whole with him. At that point though Harry was just glad that he had something with which he could learn magic with. He had promptly closed the safe and run back to his books to begin learning different spells.

It was with this environment that Harry potter grew up for a portion of his life over the next two years. He quickly realized that his favourite subjects were transfiguration, charms, and defence against the dark arts. He wouldn't leave a spell alone until he understood its dynamics and was able to perform it to its utmost precision. He had later discovered his parents trunks in the attic stocked with potions ingredients and cauldrons that he later used to learn the different types of potions that existed in the books. Of course Harry being the bookworm he was, he had managed to memorize quite a bit of the Hogwarts syllabus by the time he had turned eight. He had successfuly completed going through all the spells in the books, but he still had difficulty with some aspects of it, such as the animagus transformation of himself. He had taken the standard potion required for it, but somehow it came out wrong as instead of getting just one image of his form, he got several different types of images. Harry had just shrugged his shoulders and gone about his ways in learning the different aspects of magic.

The critical moment in his life came when Harry was about eight years old. He and his family were to attend a formal ball of sorts organized by the ministry in honour of his little brother. His five year old brother was ever the attentive good little boy to his parents. To them, he could do nothing wrong. Harry kept his thoughts regarding such topics to himself though. It was when they went to the ball that Harry realized exactly what his position in this household was. Their family was being introduced to many of the influential people in the British magical world when someone referred to him as Harold Potter. Harry had frowned at that ugly toad like woman and was about to correct her, only for his father to pinch his arm lightly and keep smiling at the lady while saying that his son Harold was a good boy. Harry was hurt beyond words when he realized that instead of standing up for him, his father had just changed his name so that he could have a better standing in the wizarding world with the undersecretary of the Prime minister. After that event, Harry had withdrawn from the family completely and chose to stay by himself. Many a night he would cry himself to sleep, but no one came to offer him any type of solace in the nights. It was a week after that incident that Harry had decided that he would stay in that house no more.

He had gone to his room, which had quickly become a storage place for any toys or gifts that his brother didn't want now. He had taken all his clothes and put them in a bag. He had asked the house elf to pack him food that would last him a month or so while shrinking his stuff to the size of a match box. He had then gone back up to the library and removed the dusty tomes that he hadn't yet had the chance to go through. He packed them all in his father's trunk and applied a featherweight charm to it as well as shrinking it down to proper size. He left the year one through seven books of the Hogwarts curriculum on the floor where they lay open. He didn't need them anymore as they had nothing more to offer to him. He quickly went to the safe in which he found the wand and opened it. He found the paper thin notebook in there as well as the golden cage that had existed in stasis there. Once he took the items out, he whistled softly and called his familiar, "Neo we need to go now, hurry up." Towards his right side a brilliant blue flash occurred as his familiar, a phoenix, popped out of thin air and landed on his shoulder.

Neo was a really old creature by the time he had come out of stasis. He was on the verge of death and when he had combusted spontaneously, Harry had flown into a stark panic that took a while to calm down. It was after attaining his new familiar that Harry had read up on phoenix and their unique abilities. But the one thing that threw him for a loop was the colour of this particular specimen. While most phoenixes were red with a yellow plumage, this one was blue with a white plumage. He was special in his own rights, but Harry hadn't figured out how yet. He was just glad for the company that he provided to him, the phoenix song always had a way of soothing him.

It was after that that Harry had walked out of the front door while yelling at his parents that he was going out for a bit. As expected there was barely an acknowledgement from them. Harry shrugged his shoulders and ignored the pain that he felt and walked out of Potter manor and out of their lives forever.

It was with the help of his phoenix that he had started to teleport and travel across the countries in Europe. He had travelled for about three weeks before he met a man by the name of Murkrow in Bulgaria. The man was interested in Harry when he found him casting different spells in a street to amuse a pair of twin girls that were across from him in the Lautelle district of Wizarding Bulgaria. Murkrow had been about to leave the inn as he had just left his post at Drumstrang institute due to political matters. He had literally walked into the boy with a blue phoenix on his shoulder entertaining the little kids. What really shocked Murkrow was the fact that the boy was using advanced transfiguration to manipulate the shape and size of the object. What was fascinating about it was that according to one of the laws of transfiguration, a person can only transfigure something according to its mass, hence something that is 5 cm tall will only become 5 cm tall or smaller, it can't be bigger. And yet this boy had managed to circumvent the matter by hollowing out the inside of the transfigured object and adding it towards the outside, allowing him to have more mass to work with. And he didn't even stop there, he then proceeded the charm the object to maintain its integrity and strength while repeating the process over and over again at a really fast pace.

To say the least, it was from that day that the boy and Murkrow had started their odd yet dysfunctional relationship. Murkrow had taken on the child as an apprentice while teaching him about the practical aspects of dealing. The boy had knowledge, but he had literally zero experience. It was this situation that found Harry working under Murkrow as his assistant for bounty hunting. They didn't have a stable source of income so they had to make do with what they had most of the time. But it was still fun for Harry who for the first time had an adult figure in his life that went out of their way to teach him new things. Murkrow taught Harry the different customs of pureblood families, the traditions, the different techniques of duelling, about history and many more things. The boy was like a sponge that literally soaked up any and all kind of knowledge presented to him. When Murkrow had asked him about it he had simply replied, "I learnt about this thing called occulumency from my great grandfather's journal and that has helped me to organize my thoughts ever since I was little." Murkrow was simply stumped when he heard about Harry knowing the fine art of Occlumency.

It was after that incident that Murkrow had started to really teach Harry in a very aggressive manner. The boy was a prodigy unheard of to this day and age. Murkrow knew that he was dying, it was one of his main reasons for which he quit drumstrang institute as he wanted to atone for his sins of past by hunting down wayward criminals and protect the society in the process. Murkrow had imparted his knowledge of the Dark arts onto the boy and the boy had learned it all, without any complaints or whining on his part. They had worked three long and hard years on working on mastering the dark arts while avoiding their allure at the same time. They had been focusing on that and wandless magic. They had achieved proper success regarding the dark arts, but wandless was still a work in progress for Harry.

Everything was going well for the two of them, they had started to hunt different criminals and collecting their bounties as well. But as fate would have it, Murkrow finally started showing his symptoms of his disease. It was a magical malady that those who were held under extreme duress sometimes exhibit. Murkrow's internal organs were melting and he was dying slowly, but surely. It was to die on his own terms that he had compelled Harry to go out of his way and kill him, and Harry had done so as he had asked.

Harry was jolted out of his musings as he sat in the atrium of the Romanian Ministry of Magic. "Would Mr. Potter please step through the doorway onto the right and b ring the prisoner with him please." Harry smiled at the receptionist before standing up and pointing his wand at the tied up bundle next to him.

_Eneverate_. "Come on skippy, we gotta get you to meet your new mates from today onwards." The criminal was one Paul Denyer. He was responsible for raping and murdering of several women across Europe. The bounty on his head was quite large as well. It was around fifteen thousand galleons. Harry had come across this little bugger when he was enjoying a nice dinner at a village on the outskirts of Romania. He was there to take a rest in the remote village from his usual activities before returning to England. But, someone else ad similar thoughts of getting some rest from more nefarious business. Harry had come across Paul Denyer, or also known as Skippy, when he was playing a game of dice with the locals in the village. It was actually quite pathetic how he had been caught as this man was infamous for disappearing the scene of crime after being spotted and no matter what the authorities did, they were never able to catch him. This had earned him the name of Skippy, only for Skippy to be fell through mere means of a drink. Harry had simply taken a break from his game when he had seen Skippy walk into the pub and asked the bar tender to give him a drink on his behalf. Skippy thinking that it was a local custom had chugged the drink back without any questions whatsoever. Imagine his surprise when he woke up in the atrium of the Romanian ministry. Suffice to say that he wasn't pleased.

"Thank you for you help as always Mr. Potter," said the chief of aurors as he watched Harry finish up the documents for claiming his reward.

"No problem chief, it's been a pleasure working with you all. I am gonna miss you all when I am back in England again," smiled Harry as he walked towards the chief.

The chief moved his right hand forward and clasped Harry's hand as he said, "Well Potter if you ever need a job in the future, you look me up son."

"Isn't that nice," chuckled Harry. "Come on Rob, bring it in, give me a hug for old times sake you old timer." Harry expanded his arms with a wide grin on his face and moved towards the chief only for him to have a palm engulf his face.

"Keep your homosexual tendencies to yourself please Potter.I am very much straight and I have a wife, so if you will excuse me please." Chuckling the chief left the office leaving behind a stuttering and embarrassed Harry Potter.

"Oh come on that's not even fair, is it Sharon?" asked Harry as he turned towards the receptioninst only to receive a raised eyebrow over her glasses while she gave him a flat look. "Oh fine be that way, watch me ever come back here now," said Harry petulantly while walking out of the office. He did a quick look around to see if anyone was watching him before quickly grabbing half of Sharon's eaten chocolate and running out the door while ignoring the yells behind him.

Harry grinned as he made his way to the upper levels of the ministry. He arrived at the Department of Transportation and quickly filed his papers for an international portkey to England. It didn't take a long time before he found himself being deposited in front of the Deparment of Transportation in England. "Hi there, transferring one Harry Potter from Romanian," smiled Harry at the young clerk stationed behind her desk. She looked at him lazily before looking back down at her papers only to snap her eyes back again. Once she gave Harry the once over she started smiling coyly at him while fluttering her eyelashes slightly. Harry nearly laughed when he saw the girl's pathetic attempts at seduction. He just grinned at her and completed his paperwork. Harry quickly walked down to the main atrium of the ministry and into one of the fireplaces. He yelled, "Leaky Cauldron," loudly and walked out into the inn itself. "Evening, just passing through, could you please show me how to activate the entrance to the alley please." The bartender behind the bar dropped his rag onto the bar and lead him towards the back where he was faced with the wall. After chatting for a while with old Tom, Harry soon found himself in Diagon alley again.

He walked around and smiled as he took in the sights and smells of the lively place. It wasn't as lively as when the students are getting their year end shopping done, but it was still alive. Harry smiled as he made his way towards his first destination. He went towards the apothecary and picked up the ingredients that he would need later on in the afternoon today. Once his shopping was done, Harry began his slow trek towards the Goblin controlled bank, Gringotts. Once inside Harry met a teller and asked him, "Hi there, my name's Harry Potter and I was wondering if it is alright to open a bank account here."

The goblin peered down at him over his desk as he looked at him and asked, "The minimal amount of deposit to open an account is a hundred galleons. Would you still like to proceed with it?" Harry nodded once while grinning at the goblin. "Very well, follow me." The goblin led Harry towards a side of the hall where it led off into the dark caves of the bank. He climbed into a trolley and roared with joy as they began their trip downwards. He stopped at a vault number 420 before getting off and asking him for the lamp. Harry chuckled to himself as he saw the number of the vault. In some muggle country, the number was famous for its law that stated that anyone caught with thievery or swindling someone of someone's money would be put in the prison according to the law number 420. Harry chuckled to himself at the irony as he followed the goblin. The goblin placed his hand on the lock as it was swept apart so that a key was seen stuck in the keyhole. "The usual charms are applied to the vault to avoid anyone from thieving the contents of it. The usual fee is a 100 galleons for it, please pay it in cash now." Harry looked at the goblin in a suspicious manner. He shrugged his shoulders and forked the money over to the goblin. After the formalities were taken care of, the goblin told Harry that he can make any deposits he wants now. Harry smiled at him and said thanks to him before hopping into the vault. Harry did a 360 of the vault and had to say that he liked what he saw. Only it was slightly smaller than what he was hoping for. Ignoring the goblin for a second, Harry took out his wand and started to wave it around. The vault quickly grew in size until it was almost four times as big as it was before.

The goblin behind Harry was slightly glowering at Harry for practicing magic in there without any warning. Harry just smiled at the goblin and pulled out a pouch from his pocket. He levitated it and opened the drawstrings while putting his hand in it. After being satisfied, Harry pulled his hand out and levitated the pouch to a corner of the room. All of a sudden galleons started to fall out of the pouch. They fell until about two hundred of them must have come out. The goblin behind him chuckled thinking that the human must be stupid thinking that it would take this much space to hold only two hundred galleons. Imagine his surprise when harry shook the bag in the air roughly and a downpour of galleons came out of it. By the time it was over, there was easily over two million galleons sitting in half of the vault. The goblin realizing that this was perhaps an important customer started talking to him to make sure that he wasn't offended by any rudeness. "My name is Griphook sire, I hope you continue to provide us with your patronage in the future as well." Harry just grinned at him over his shoulder before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a chest of sorts. He quickly enlarged the chest and pulled out items from it which he then enlarged again. The majority of the space in the other half of the room was taken up by different types of wood that existed out there. The rest of the space was taken on by glass vials that had been lined up in a neat order. Harry looked at everything in a satisfied manner while his hands were on his hips. "Sir if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are those things in the jar and why are you storing wood in here."

Harry smiled at the goblin again before answering him. "The jars contain hairs from various exotic creatures and such. You can see the top shelf where there are a bunch of unicorn hairs that are placed there. On the other side of the shelf are the hairs given to me by creatures of their free will. The wood on the other hand is from different trees around the world. Some of them so rare that they are extinct now." If the goblin was nervous about losing this customer's business before, he was downright terrified now. If the chief of the bank found out about this then he would definitely lose his job. The chief probably knew already as he kept an eye on any new substantial customers. The goblin was sweating and wiping his palms on his shirt repeatedly now. Harry stood surveying his work for one more minute before taking it out a last bag from his pocket and enlarged it. Yet even after applying the charm, the bag barely fit his palm. He carefully put the bag in the center of the vault and pulled out an empty bag from his pocket. He took out what looked to be like a seed from it and placed it in the empty bag. He went to the corner by the galleons and snatched the bag hanging in the air now and put about a thousand galleons in it before nodding to the goblin and walking out of the vault.

When they arrived back to the main landing, the goblin called Griphook, who had been jittery throughout the ride started shivering badly at seeing another gobbling awaiting them. Just by looking at him Harry instinctually knew that this goblin was the one in charge of the bank. "Hello Mr. Potter, I hope your trip to Gringotts has been more than satisfactory so far. Could I bother you to speak with me for a few minutes please?" Harry just smiled at Griphook and nodded in farewell to him before asking the chief to lead the way. Once situated in the office the Chief leaned back in his chair and put his fingers together while looking at him over them. "My name is Ragnarok and I am the head of this branch of Gringotts. I hope you are satisfied with the bank so far?"

Harry looked at him while pouting slightly and frowning before saying, "Well it wasn't anything impressive honestly. I was expecting a bigger vault but unfortunately that didn't happen. Guess I was late in opening in one huh?" chuckled Harry while Ragnarok's fingers tightened slightly at Griphook's foolishness.

"I will see to it that the contents of your vault or moved to a more appropriate vault Mr. Potter-"

Harry interrupted him, "Call me Harry, and no really that vault is fine. If you could though, I would like to have some extra enchantments put on it and also increase its size to four times what it is now as I plan on buying a piece of land just off to the bank in Knockturn alley and starting a business soon."

"It shall be done Harry," said Ragnarok while trying to contain his slight surprise at allowing him to call him by his first name. "Please refer to me as Ragnarok in the future too, and about the vault, worry not Harry, we shall take care of it with utmost urgency." Harry nodded his head in thanks while smiling at Ragnarok. "As for the property, how big a one are you planning on buying?"

"Well nothing to big, I actually want an empty plot if possible with no building on it, but I doubt such a thing is possible as this is the only place in Wizarding England that people can shop at currently right. So I was thinking of buying the run down inn that shows up as bankrupt on the market. You don't think you can help me with that could you?" Harry grinned at the goblin as he subtly forced the goblin in a position where he would have to give him the building for a decent price due to the previous mishap.

Ragnarok looked at Harry with a slight distaste in his mouth as he realized the corner in which he had been subtly backed into. To save face now he had to provide that property at a lower price. The wizard must have done his research prior to coming to Gringotts and perhaps set up the whole meeting in such a manner. Ten minutes later Harry was walking out of the bank fifty thousand galleons lighter in his vault and the deed to the property in his pocket.

Harry slowly scanned his surroundings until he came upon the entrance to Knockturn alley. He saw that the building was the first one into the alley. Harry grinned despite himself, yes this will work out perfectly for him and he just might be pushing the Knockturn alley's entrance back a little. He went inside and checked out the place it was dusty with cobwebs running everywhere and the infrastructure of the building left much to be desired. Harry smiled to himself as he envisioned the place that he wanted to build here. He walked out of the building and went into the alley. The hags and hookers were throwing themselves at him until Harry sealed all his emotions and adopted a hard look on his face. One look at his eyes and they all knew to stay away from him. He arrived at a place called Snurgal's Stitches and walked in. Inside he looked around the shop waiting for the person he wanted to meet here show up.

"Sergio, it has been a long time since we saw each other yes?" asked a grinning Harry as the Russian walked into the room. He suddenly dropped the load of clothes he was carrying and moved around to point his wand at Harry while yelling at him for sneaking up on him.

"Don't do that Harry, Merlin's balls you scared me!" Sergio Gustav moved and enveloped Harry in a big hug as the two met each other after a year and a half. Sergio was one of the few people that Harry had managed to develop a bond with when he was in Russia hunting criminals. Sergio was one of the support staff in the ministry that worked there to heal injuries for people. He was a certified healer that hated having to work in the hospital, hence he chose to work in the health department of Russian ministry. But he still ended up somehow mending Harry's wounds as Harry had flat out refused to go to the hospital to get his treatment. "How are you doing Harry? And what are you doing back in England, I wasn't expecting you here for another year at least!"

Harry grinned at him lazily as he moved one hand behind his head to ruffle his hair slightly while talking. "I wasn't expecting to come back either but I caught a few big ones in the end and finished the required quota for the business. How's business going for you man, haven't heard from you in a long time. I nearly thought that you got yourself hitched and married by this point in time and were too busy to talk to me."

Sergio barked a loud laugh as he heard his friend. "No no, haven't found such a lady just yet my friend. And well for business, as you can see." Sergio gestured around the empty shop hesitatingly as his face appeared slightly strained.

"I think I might have a solution to your problem if you decide to join up with me. What say you?" Grinned Harry at Sergio. Sergio took one look at Harry and told him that he was in. His business had been doing horrible for the past few months. No one it seemed wanted clothing different than robes in England. Guess the prejudice run too deep to remove at this point in time for them.

Sergio was escorted by Harry to the place that he had bought from Gringotts. When he saw the place, he had to say that he was impressed with the location, with the building and its structure, not so much. Harry assured him that it will work out perfectly. He asked Sergio if he would be interested in running this place. Harry didn't mind taking him on as a paid partner. Sergio thought about it for a second and said, "Sure I will work with you but I want 40% of the holdings as I am the only one that is going to be working here."

Harry thought about that for a moment and said, "No I will give you 25% of the holdings as you will be working here plus you are going to get paid here, so 40% is a bit too much my friend."

Sergio didn't back down though, "30% final, with the pay and investment on my part will be only 20% of the costs."

Harry looked at the man for one more second before turning his palm and spitting into it and saying "Deal!" while grinning stupidly at Sergio. Sergio only gave him a funny look before imitating his gestures and clasping his hands. Now that the business portion of the deal had been done, Harry brought out the documents required for such things and placed them in order. They both signed the documents and watched as they vanished to be filed away in the ministry while leaving behind two sets of copies, one for each of them. They both took the copies and pocketed them while looking around the place and grinning stupidly.

"Well shall we get started then?" asked a grinning Harry to his best friend and now business partner.

Sergio stretched and twisted about a bit to remove the creaking from his joints as he liked to put it. "I will leave the heavy lifting stuff to you, I did just hit my 30 a week ago you know. I am going to go back to the shop and close it and set things in order to sell it. See you in a bit Harry."

Harry waved over his back as Sergio jumped over the sign and left towards his shop. Harry breathed slowly through his mouth as he examined the nooks and corners of the place one more time. "Well no time like now I suppose." Harry took out his wand and started to cast cleaning charms about, Soon the dirt and dust were being wiped out of the place quicker then he could realize. He then went about taking out all the broken furniture in the place and reducing it with constant usage of _reducto_. He had to admit that the chore was extremely therapeutic for some reason. Once the furniture and the dust had been dealt with. Harry took out his expandable trunk from his pocket and enlarged it. From it he removed a cauldron which he promptly filled with alcohol and set a fire beneath it. He pulled out the ingredients from the Apothecary and started to brew his potion. He kept a careful eye on the potion and the various timing required for it to simmer properly. This potion didn't exactly have a name for it yet as it was one of Harry's very own creation. It was something that he had perfected after going through many failures and difficulties throughout the years. Once the potion had attained its light blue colour, Harry left it there to simmer for three hours.

Done with the potion Harry wiped his hands against his jeans and moved outside the building. He reached towards his belt and pulled a small knife out of it. Harry then proceeded to carve runes around the building on the outside. These runes were also something that Harry had devised as he had realized that the usage of spells was simply wasn't enough. Hence he had to rely on a combination of potions and runes to attain the desired effect. After an Hour, Harry was successful in carving the ruins around the property perfectly. Once satisfied with his work he took out his wand again and looked at the exterior of the building. It really did look like it was about to fall off. Perhaps unbreakable rune enchantments would have to be applied to the building, but unfortunately he didn't have the potion ingredients or the runes figured out for such a feat. Harry sighed as he looked at the amount of work that he would have to do to get this project up and running. But working at it is half the fun anyways. Harry grinned again and began to wave his wand in articulate patterns. Soon the wooden structure that looked light green from moss having grown on top of it was shaking and restructuring itself slightly to stand more upright. By the time Harry was done ten minutes later, the building looked relatively a lot more stable.

Once the structure was relatively stable Harry went back inside and started using the spells to mend the space within. The concept behind the spells was similar to the portable tents that wizarding folk use. You cast a charm on the space itself and convert it into something with mass. Hence you make space physical. After which you use transfiguration to stretch that space apart. Resulting action would cause pockets to open up in places that are extremely volatile as they are absolutely empty for a few seconds, but just releasing the spell while trying to maintain the integrity of the new shape would cause for the gaps within the stretched space to be filled on their own after a while. No one knows why it works this way, it just does. Harry quickly got to work on the inside. By the time he was done, the place was almost seven stories high, which was more than enough at this point in time. Once Harry was satisfied with his work he checked on the potion again to see if it was ready or not. Harry had to walk quite a bit of a distance as the cauldron had been moved to a corner of the room now which was almost seventy feet across the common room located below. Harry checked the potion by ladling some of it and sniffing it. Seeing that it still need an hour more to simmer, Harry cast a stasis spell on it and went outside into Knockturn alley first and then Diagon alley to get the required materials for remodelling the place.

It was after three hours of putting very expensive orders in that Harry came back to find Sergio hard at work at what he was doing. Sergio was working on the light fixtures of each floor and designing the manner in which the hallways would be split once the raw materials arrived. "Yo how's it hanging up there Sergio?" asked Harry as he walked in to see Sergio on the third floor where the stairs ended and inspecting the building.

"This is fantastic spell work Harry! I didn't know we were going to have this much space to work with. This must have cost quite a bit huh?" asked Sergio as he descended the stairs.

Harry grinned cheekily and said, "Oh no I did this all by myself Sergio. So far we haven't spent a single knut on the infrastructure of the building and neither will be, because I just bought the required raw materials and am about to start making rooms and hallways now. Wanna help?"

Sergio nodded dumbly at Harry and soon the two of them started to work. They first removed all the remaining infrastructure of the building meaning they were now standing in a box like building with no stairs or floor anymore. Harry reached into the bag he had bought and pulled out a few things and one of them happened to be the cherry finish oak stairs that he had put a special order in two months ago when planning for opening this place had started. There were six pieces that were in a curved design and they were specially enchanted to be unbreakable. Harry took out the first piece and enlarged it while lowering it down into the frame where the previous stairs had been. Once that had been done, he quickly took out the manual and applied the permanent charms and such to hold it in place for as long as the building existed. This had taken the both of them about half an hour. When Harry checked the time by saying a quick _tempus_ he found that it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon. He told Sergio to take the raw materials and to start building the new floors. They were rather easy as they needed no support such as muggle buildings where a support beam would have to be provided. Wizarding construction relied more on the strength of the charm more than anything else. Sergio nodded at him and took out the six cherry coloured tablets from the bag before enlarging it slowly and following the instructions written in the manual.

Meanwhile Harry went back to find his potion in the cauldron and saw that it was now finished. He ladled a bit of it up to his nose and smelled the clear smell of Pyrethrum. After nodding to himself with satisfaction, he collected the potion in to different little vials. After getting all the potion in twenty different vials, Harry carried ten of them outside and started to splash it against the runes he had carved previously. As soon as the potion came in contact with the rune it started to glow a faint light blue. Harry continued the process until he had emptied all ten of his vials. After doing so he again took out his wand and waved it in intricate patterns as the runes started to grow more and more brightly until one large flash of light occurred. After which they went back to their regular dull selves but just by being near them one can feel the magical charge it was giving off. Harry nodding to himself in satisfaction went inside to find that in the meantime Sergio had finished putting up five floors and their corresponding stair pieces. Within the next half an hour they had the basic infrastructure completed.

Sergio and Harry stood back and watched their work with satisfaction. They had completed the basic infrastructure, now it was time to put up walls for rooms up there. "How many rooms do you reckon we should put up Harry?"

Harry stood there with his arms folded across his chest with one hand coming up to tap his chin repeatedly. "I think we should go with roughly 20 rooms a floor, what do you think?"

Sergio looked shocked for a second before saying, "Harry 20 is a bit too much don't you think? I mean after everything is done, there will barely be room for a person to move about."

"Hmm you may be right about that, but don't worry about the space I will have it fixed in no time," grinned Harry while patting his bicep in a manly manner.

Sergio rolled his eyes and said, "Well forget the space issue then, we will have problems just furnishing the whole place, you do realize the amount of furniture that we will have to put in right?"

Harry frowned in thought once again before saying, "Lets do this, 20 rooms for the first three floors, fifteen for the next three and ten for the last floor. The first three floor will have single rooms, the basic if you please, the next set of three would have the deluxe rooms for more affluent families if you will and the last floor will be reserved for VIP clients."

Sergio looked at Harry dubiously and asked the one question that had be bearing down in his mind since before. "Harry do you think we could be successful? I mean think about it, there is the leaky cauldron that is right across the alley and they even have the WWN wireless with surround sound installed in there properly. I mean do you know how expensive those things are? Most of the customers would want to go there as it not only has a decent means of entertainment, but also a large reputation to beat. We would be lucky if on events of big quidditch games if we can even get stragglers to come to our inn."

Harry smiled at Sergio before snapping his fingers and calling out loudly, "Aink, Bink, Cink, Dink, Eink, Fink, and Gink." At harry calling those names, seven house elves popped into the inn.

"You called us Harry Potter sir," asked Aink as he bowed low to Harry. The other elves soon followed his actions and bowed to them.

Harry smiled to them and was about to speak before Sergio cut him off. "So what Harry, we have more elves than they do, the service will be excellent, but even then we can't beat such a reputation without having something special."

Harry chuckled humorously while looking at the elves. "Sergio Aink and his team of elves are not your usual run off the mill house elves. They are one of the smartest creatures I have met in my travels across Europe. These seven are what I call the "Director's Unit." Don't look at me in such a confused manner Sergio. You see, these seven have been trained really well in the arts of filming and muggle technology. Here let me show you so you can understand better." Harry walked towards his bag and pulled out a rectangular black box from it. He placed the block on the ground and said the word for enlarging it. Once that was done, Sergio found himself staring at a 55" flat screen television. Before he can ask any questions though, Harry went forward and pressed something on top of the screen before the screen came alive. All of a sudden people talking on CNN could be seen talking on the screen.

Sergio jumped back in fright and yelled, "What is that thing, and where did this man come from!"

Harry chortled in laughter as he tried to control his breathing. "Oh man you should have seen your reaction Sergio," chuckled Harry a little more. "This is a muggle invention called a television you sorry excuse of a pureblood. The people you see in there are images that have been recorded through a special device called a camera. The muggles use their camera to record images and then play it back right away for us to see. At times in news channels such as this one, they have a little box on the top right which reads LIVE. That basically means that whatever you see on your television is something that is happening right now rather than them having recorded it and then showing it to you. Now I know you are still confused so let me explain something. Muggle technology and magic don't go well together. Magic often causes Muggle technology to go poof. So I devised a set of runes and a potion my own that would allow me to use muggle items in a magical surrounding. The kicker is this now, no one knows about these runes or potion, hence we have an edge, a tremendous edge when it comes to competition as Aink's team is going to go to the different quidditch matches and shoot them with their cameras, whose live feed will be shown back into this television here." Sergio looked blankly at Harry. Harry sighed and said, "Basically you can watch the quidditch matches as they occur in real time over here, meaning you can hear it but also SEE it."

It took a couple of seconds for Sergio to recover but when he did he jumped on Harry and caught his head under his arm while giving him a noogie. "This is brilliant Harry! Absolutely brilliant! Imagine the amount of people that would pour in here just to watch the games! Oh it is absofrikinlutely brilliant Harry!" At this point Harry was struggling to breathe while beating his partner in the stomach to let him up. Realizing this Sergio looked at the elves and asked, "So you are all going to be using that Kamera thing to do this right?"

"It is called camera sir," replied Aink. "And no not all of us are going to be using the cameras to shoot the game. Bink, Cink and Dink are responsible for handling twelve different cameras with their magic and sending the information to me and the rest of the team here. From which we will take the scenes shot and display them in different sequences to give you a wholesome experience of the game."

Sergio not understanding anything the elf said proceeded to just shower praises on them. Harry checked the time again to see that it was almost 7:00 in the evening now. The sun had already set outside as it would have it. "Alright Sergio, with the help of the elves I want you to start setting up the floors completely starting with the bottom floor. I am going to go outside and paint our little inn blue and white. "Sergio nodded at him as they each took up their tasks.

Harry quickly went outside and finished painting the place and proceeded to go inside the place to see that the others had been busy already. They had managed to put up the walls for four floors. Harry reached up above his back and cracked his fingers as he began working on enlarging the rooms one by one.

It was late at night when they had finished putting in all the changes before they were done working on the rooms. "Alright so the basic infrastructure of the building is done, I am thinking on leaving the basement as it is and not touch it as I have plans for them in the future. Tomorrow the furniture that I ordered for the first three floors and the common area here should be available. Great work guys! I will see you all tomorrow." Sergio nodded at him as he left and went back towards his little house above his shop in the alley further down the place. Harry did a three sixty spin on his toes and took the place around him and smiled as he felt at home in a long time. He went back to his belongings, took out a sleeping bag and went to sleep.

It was on a cold morning in March when every single construction related work on the building had been carried out. The common area had been furnished with sturdy tables around the room that could fit two to eight people depending on the situation. There were three pool tables available in one corner of the common room that was slightly more elevated than the regular dining area. Moving pictures were placed all around the place to make it seem more alive. The lighting had been done in the muggle manner to avoid making the place took too dark and dingy with just the candles. Upon entering the place, the shiny bar is what is visible. A few television sets were littered around the place with surround sound speakers all over the area so that when an even was going on, everyone could hear and see what was happening. A jukebox was placed in a corner which was hooked onto the surround sound system that allowed many to enjoy the music in a manner they hadn't before. A space in the middle was left empty of any tables of chairs for those customers who would get struck with the fancy of dancing. All in all, it was a fantastic inn and the rooms had been completed to provide the standard Queen sized bed, wardrobe and washroom for the first three floors. The next set of floors had two bedrooms and a common room. Each of the rooms had a Queen sized mattress and a wardrobe with individual washrooms. The VIP rooms were set in Victorian style furniture with a large master bedroom and a huge common room as well. They were provided with their own Television set per common room and had in built Jacuzzi's in their washrooms.

All in all, the inn had shaped up to be a fantastic endeavour so far. Today they had just gotten the permit to serve alcohol here and the last of the wards set by the goblins were done. The wards they set were the typical anti-theft, enchanting the objects within the inn to be unbreakable. Avoiding any fist fights from people etc. Harry was working in his room at the back of the inn when an owl came in with the reply that he had been waiting for two weeks ago. Harry opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_ Thank you for writing to us with your wishes to attend our institution. Unfortunately there are no records of where you have had your education so far, so you will need to undergo special testing in order to determine what year you should be placed in. We have set your testing date to be a week from now and you will be tested on the spells from Standard book of spells from year one to year four. You will also be tested on runes and arithmacy as those are the electives you chose to continue on with. Charms, transfiguration, and defence against the dark arts will be held on the same day as well. Depending on your performance in said subjects, we shall then consider where it is that we wish to place you. Your potions evaluation will take place at a later date as our potions master is quite busy at this point in time. I expect to see you in a week from now Mr. Potter. Have a good day._

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry smiled at the letter and sent back a positive reply that he would see them in a week. After he had done that he went back to Diagon alley to complete his shopping for the fifth year list that she had sent him as that is where he would be starting. After he was done buying a new trunk and the required materials, Harry went back to Gringotts. The bank vault now barely held five hundred thousand galleons now after his expenses at the inn and one super expensive broom. Harry had been walking by the displays in the store when he saw the prototype of a broom called Firebolt was being introduced to the people. The broom was still in its initial stages, so when Harry bought it he was reassured that should there be any changes made to the broom, he would be able to trade in this one for another. It was a grinning Harry with a broom slung over his shoulder who made his way towards his home as he packed for his stay at Hogwarts from next week onwards.

The opening for the inn was set a few weeks before July 1st when the league quarterfinals were set. Puddlemere United were to face off against Falmouth Falcons. It was a huge event for the Quidditch fans all around the world and they were going to capitalize on it by showing the game first hand in their inn. Sergio had already started to market it and begin the pre booking of the event.

Harry said his goodbyes to everyone at the inn as he walked to the floo in the common room and waited for the clock to tick at 10:00 in the morning. Once he saw that it was time he yelled, "Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall's Office!" In a whoosh of green flames, Harry was gone and he reappeared back in Hogwarts where McGonagall was waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I trust your travel here was alright." Harry just grinned at her in showing that he was alright. "Now then shall we head off to the classroom set apart for you then." Harry nodded at her and the two of them made their way towards an unused classroom where a student was waiting there for him. "Mr. Potter this Caleb Malfoy. He is a prefect for slytherins and he is to be you invigilator for this examination. Here are the written portion of Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark arts, Runes, Arithmacy and Potions. You are provided an hour for each examination which gives you six hours in total. You can take breaks after every exam but no more than 10 minutes at a time. Mr. Malfoy will stay here with you for the whole duration of your exams. Once you are done an exam place it in the brown bin in front of you and it shall be sent to each professor who will then take ten minutes to go through it and provide you with your grade at 5:00 in the evening. After which we shall do the practical portion of the exam. Any questions Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head no and moved towards the desk with the papers on it.

He picked the first one on it and it just so happened to be on charms. Harry started to explain everything that was required of the questions and in less than twenty minutes he had completed the exam. Once he was done he picked up his paper and walked to Caleb who was looking at him with his eyebrow slightly raised as he dropped his paper in the bin on his desk. Harry grinned at him before going back and picking up Defence against the Dark arts exam. He went through all the exams by 12:20 in the afternoon, but took the complete hour required for the Arithmacy exam. Harry had no idea what it was that they were asking for in that particular exam. He never had the chance to study magic in the conventional manner, hence he never had the time to follow all the equations that are tossed about in Arithmacy. After struggling for an hour, Harry finally gave up and turned in a half blank paper in the bin. He waited for a bit before clearing his throat loudly to bring the Slytherin boy's attention back on him.

When Caleb looked up from his book at him with a raised eyebrow he said, "I am done." Caleb looked at the empty stack of papers in front of him and frowned slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his book. He asked for him to follow him with a nod of his head. Harry walked with him while taking in the sights of Hogwarts. When they rounded a corner they went back in the room from which he had come originally.

McGonagall looked up from her class she was teaching to see the two walking back in again. "What are you doing back here already Mr. Potter?"

"I am done finishing those exams Professor." Harry replied to the professor while taking a look around the classroom. It seems that they were second years by the look of things. Second year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry kept moving his eyes about until his eyes landed on a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. Harry's eyes moved to his scar and then back to his face again. Sure enough, the lightning bolt scar was on his face. Harry quickly schooled his features with Occlumency and looked back at the front to see what the professor wanted.

"Well this class is almost over anyways, class dismissed everyone. Mr. Potter follow me." McGonagall led him towards the back of the room towards her office. The Slytherin prefect looked at him before turning around and walking back out of the doorway. "Now then Mr. Potter have a seat while I go through your test and see how you did. I am sure the others will be done soon so we won't have to wait long for your results." Harry nodded at her as he sat in the chair and moved around. Soon that got too much for him though so he got up and started to move around the office looking at the different trinkets here and there and a few books. One book caught his attention as it was about animagus transformations.

Harry stared at it and then back at the professor before removing it and starting to skim it. He skipped the theory portion of it as well as the potion part of it as well as he had done both and yet not attained his form. Maybe he didn't have one but he clearly remembered flying, slithering and running on his paws in his visions. But the weird thing was that he wasn't able to find any particular combination of the images that would provide him with his own animagus. Harry shrugged his shoulders and kept on poring over the book. Hopefully the restricted portion in the library of Hogwarts would have some answers. Harry put the book back and saw that McGonagall was still going over his exam, albeit with her eyebrows slightly raised at his written answers. Harry looked around some more before getting bored and going back to his seat to wait for his results. After fifteen minutes McGonagall looked at him and said, "Well Mr. Potter I have to say that I am very impressed with your score and your answers. You are one of the few students to have scored a perfect on my test in my tenure here as a teacher. I can count all those who did on my hand right now. It seems placing you in your age bracket won't be a problem from my perspective as you seem to be capable of getting ready for the OWL examinations at the end of the year. Now then, why don't we head up to the Headmaster's office and see what the other professors have to say." Harry smiled at her and followed her until they came across a gargoyle. The professor said a quick password to the gargoyle and watched it jump sideways and reveal stairs.

Harry was amazed at the sights that he was seeing when he stepped into the office and looked at the different valuables around the room. The office was empty at this point except for a slightly old red bird on a perch on the side. Harry immediately recognized the bird as a phoenix and moved towards it. Harry started to pet it and asked, "Hello there little guy, whats your name?" Fawkes trilled at Harry and leaned into his hand as he scratched the bird. McGonagall looked at him in confusion before Harry explained, "Phoenix like me for some reason. Neo!" Harry called loudly and soon a blue flame was seen over his shoulder. The blue phoenix flapped his wings a couple of time before settling on his shoulder. Fawkes opened his eyes and stared at the phoenix now perched on Harry's shoulder. McGonagall watched the whole thing in shock. It's not every day that one finds out that they have a familiar that is a phoenix. Harry took out his wand and extended Fawkes's perch so that Neo can join him. Once it was done Neo hopped on to it and trilled loudly at Harry in thanks. Harry heard a noise from behind him and turned around to see the rest of the staff coming in.

They came in order with Flitwick first, then Vector and Bathsheba, followed by Lockhart and Snape. Everyone walked in and made towards McGonagall with their papers. They all discussed things quietly while Snape stood off to the side and stared at Harry with an impassive face. Harry looked at him and smiled in a cheerful manner only for him to be ignored as Snape looked away towards the Phoenixes. Lockhart himself was standing next to the perch trying to approach them. "My my this is amazing, I didn't know that Professor Dumbledore had two Phoenix familiars."

Harry smiled at the man and said, "He doesn't, Neo is my familiar." The room grew quiet for a second as all the professors stared at him again for some reason. They all went back to talking as Harry busied himself with looking at the different portraits in the room.

It wasn't long before they all broke apart and McGonagall coughed slightly to get his attention. "Mr. Potter we have marked all your tests and have tallied up your results now," Harry just smiled at her and nodded once to continue. "You have done really well on all your tests except Arithmacy. Can you explain to us where you learned everything?"

Harry looked at the professor's before starting to explain things. "I kind of learned all the content in the books when I was eight years old as I found my parents school books and notes when I was rummaging around in the library at Potter Manor at the time. After that I learned many things from a man I met in my travels who used to be a instructor at an institute called Drumstrang. But due to his condition, he had to leave from there as he wished to see the world before he died. It was him that taught me most of what I know. Arithmacy never came in to our lectures as he didn't have any expertise in the area and there were no books I could get my hands on when I was learning. So that kind of explains why I did so bad there. Sorry." Harry grinned at Bathsheba as he explained his reasons for doing bad in her class.

"It's quite alright dear, but are you sure you wish to proceed with this class. Because as I saw, you barely have any expertise in the area. The answers you put down were all wrong." Bathsheba looked at Harry worriedly.

"Well maybe it won't be such a smart idea to take the class this year, seeing as how the OWLs are coming up right now. Perhaps I should take a spare at this point in time and accept whatever OWL scores I can get from other classes such as History and perhaps Astronomy." Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while staring at the professors in front of him.

"Yes that does seem to be an excellent idea. I am sure you will be caught up to the current work if these papers are to be believed. Now for the practical part of the exam." For the next hour, each professor had Harry do different things from him. Suffice to say that by the time McGonagall and Flitwick were through with him, the other professors were convinced that he would be a fine addition to Hogwarts. Of course the extra tips from the DADA professor were severely confusing for Harry as he ignored them all and performed the required spells. They couldn't hold a potions practical, but Snape said that he would try him on the first day of his classes to see if he was up to the challenge or no. Harry nodded at all the information passed to him before McGonagall took a hat off of a shelf and told Harry to put it on his head. Looking slightly confused Harry obeyed her only to have a voice whisper in his head.

_Ahh who do we have here now. The Elder Potter yes._

_**Who are you and how are you talking with me in my head.**_

_I am the sorting hat, I used to belong to one of the founders named Godric Gryffindor and it is I who is responsible for sorting the different students in different houses based on their personality. Do not bother using your Occlumency skills young man, they are absolutely useless here. Now where to put you. You definitely have the thirst for knowledge, Ravenclaw would be where you would fit right in, but you also have the cunning to put it to good use, so Slytherin would be a good choice too. You are loyal to your friends and wouldn't hesitate to jump into a problem to help them. Yes yes yes you consist of traits that would suit all the houses, but the question still remains, where to put you._

Harry remained there, slightly bewildered as the sentient hat talked to him about his traits. He asked it about what the different houses are and what they represented. Being outside of England he had never bothered to check up what the infrastructure of the school was like. After hearing everything, Harry pondered for a second before making his request.

_**Can I be in Ravenclaw, as knowledge is what I came to seek when I arrived here at Hogwarts.**_

"...better be Ravenclaw!" yelled the Hat once before quieting down.

"Oh Fantastic!" chirped Professor Flitwick as he clapped in excitement. "I am going to be your Head of House Mr. Potter. My name is Filius Flitwick. Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry nodded to the other professors and called Neo over so that he flew over and perched on his shoulder. The perch returned to its original size as Fawkes trilled softly in goodbye. Harry followed his head of house while marvelling in the size of the castle and memorizing the different corridors. They arrived at the common room entrance where Flitwick explained to him the manner in which you can get access to the common room. He took him past the curious students in the common room and took him up the stairs towards the fifth year student's dormitories. Once up there he asked Harry to remove all his personal belongings and place them at the foot of the bed and once he was done he would meet him in the common room again.

Harry took a look around the dormitory and saw that there were eight other beds like this one available here. Harry looked to his and saw that he had a bed there that was pushed into an alcove as there were walls next to it. There was a study desk next to it with a candle holder next to it. There was a curtain that could be used to block out the entrance of the bed and all the beds were placed in a circular manner. Harry liked the idea of privacy that this would provide to him. He rolled his shoulders as he took out his trunk and enlarged it. After he did that he took out a golden rod from it and stabbed it into the wall next to his bed post. Once the rod was stuck there Neo hopped off his shoulder to test its stability before being satisfied and hopping back on his shoulder again. Harry quickly sorted his trunk out and placed it at the edge of his bed. He took out his bookshelf and enlarged it and situated it at the corner of the desk. Once satisfied with his work, Harry put his wand back in his robe and moved down the stairs with Neo on his shoulder again.

Harry went down the stairs as he passed the dormitory for third, second, and first year boys. He came out into the common room which was lit alight by the fire from the fireplace. There were comfortable sofa chairs placed around the room at random while a corner of the room was taken up by rows of desks. There were a few bookshelves behind the desk as well. The room was painted in a light eggshell blue colour while the study area was painted in a dusky brown colour. He walked down to see Flitwick talking to an elder boy with a prefect badge across his robes.

"Ahh Harry come down here, I would like you to meet a boy in your year and a prefect. Harry meet Roger Davies." Harry upon seeing the boy smiled at him and moved his arm in front of him to shake it. After their handshake Flitwick spoke once again, "He is also the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain next year. If you have any questions feel free to ask him or me any questions. Well I will leave you two to it then." Flitwick nodded at him before scuttling out of the common room.

"Well Potter it's nice to meet you. It would have been nicer if I was able to introduce you to my counterpart in prefect duties but alas it is not to be," said Davies.

"Why? Where is the other prefect, is she busy?" asked Harry.

"Walk with me Potter."

"It's Harry," answered Harry automatically as the two walked out of the common room and Roger told him of all the things that had been occurring at Hogwarts lately. Suffice to say Harry was really shocked when he walked into the hospital wing to find the other prefect petrified on the bed. After their tour they went back to their dorms and settled down for the night. "It's going to be an interesting year isn't it Neo?" His familiar crooned at him in agreement before sleep overcame him.

**That's it for the first chapter, let me know what you guys thought about it. Remember the more reviews, the more motivated I would be to writing up my second chapter and putting it up here.**

**Ginzo**


	2. Chapter 2: And so it Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters and I am making no monetary profit from this story whatsoever. The only thing I own is the plot and even that I don't know how much it is influenced by other stories lol.

Good god you reviewers are monsters, 39 reviews, over 6.3k hits, 225 favourites and 325 alerts for one chapter only. You guys are the bestest readers ever!

Also to the people that added me as an author to their alert and favourite list, thank you very much for the compliment!

Lastly if there are any Naruto fans who are reading this story, I highly recommend going and reading my other story Naruto Bindas that I just started.

Next up Questions

I know most of you were curious as to why there wasn't any sort of reaction from anyone at Hogwarts. Well my answer to that is wait for it lol :D. I am one of those people that really likes to take his time nibbling on the chocolate instead of gobbling it up in one go. So please hang in there.

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts**

It had been a week since which he had arrived here at Hogwarts. He had kept up correspondence with Sergio about the inn and asked him for updates about the construction. Everything was done as they had planned on getting done, they just had to now start stocking up on the different types of alcohol labels out there and to do that they had to lobby different alcohol manufacturers to sell them things at a cheaper price. Harry had told Sergio that if it is too difficult to attain some of the bigger brands like Odgen's Firewhisky, he should just settle for a different kind for now while taking a look into the muggle world for their alcohol brands. They were all too happy to trade gold quickly with muggle alcohol, so it would be cheaper for them. The inn was set to open a couple of weeks from now. The construction on the back should be completed by then.

Harry and Sergio had decided to convert their large space of their backyard into a quidditch pitch and a relaxing area. They tried to fit in a golf course in as well, but unfortunately that didn't work out due to the lack of space and they had to settle for just a mini golf course. Harry had carved out the runes for the muggle devices to work prior to coming to Hogwarts. The quidditch pitch was turned into a stadium of sorts so that people could sit in and watch the games being played there. Of course they wouldn't charge extra for the entrance to the stadium but only on the days when league games weren't being played. On those days Harry had a certain plan that he had hatched out with Aink and his team that would allow for a new experience for his customers when they show up to the inn.

Sergio had taken on an endeavour to make the inn welcome to all kinds of people. He had created special cells down in the basement to allow for werewolves to come by and turn into their wolf selves while being secure in knowing the fact that someone was helping them keeping themselves at bay. Harry was sure that once their income became steady and affluent, they would be able to provide the lycanthropy inflicted customers with cheaper wolfsbane potion than the market prices. It's not that the ingredients were extremely expensive, but rather the brewer of the potions felt that it was their right to charge extra for making a potion that was difficult to brew. Then again it was considered illegal to provide a potion to someone that didn't have the very same potion masters approval stating that it was safe for someone to drink. In other words, they had managed to sustain a monopoly on the supply on the potion and it was up to them to change the price at their own whims. The funny thing though was that when the first war occurred, the price for the potion had skyrocketed leading to many people afflicted with lycanthropy to not be able to afford it. This very same potion was available for the werewolves that followed Greyback though. Odd fact indeed. Sergio had a soft spot for them and Harry whole heartedly supported him, if for other reasons compared to Sergio.

Harry's days at Hogwarts had been curious to say the least. He had fit in with his age of people slowly, but steadily. His usually hang out partner turned out to be Roger Davies as the prefect found that it was a lot of fun to bounce different theories about for transfiguration and charms with him. The rest of his house took some time to warming up to him as some of them were quite shocked when he made his first appearance in the common room on the second day. After a long revision of the history notes that he borrowed from Roger, he had decided to go into the common room and do some light studying. He had decided to throw on a black tank top and grey track pants and walk into the common room with his slippers. He still remembered the commotion he had caused when he had finally taken a seat at a desk. A lot of squeaks were heard from the younger year females, with many an upper year female going red in the face. When Harry had looked confused at the reaction a first year blonde girl had told him in a dreamy voice, "Wizarding Britain is a lot more conservative in their clothing sense compared to the other magical nations. No wonder the Nargles visit here the most." Harry had nodded at her dubiously as if that made complete sense and proceeded to introduce himself. From that day onwards, he had found a second friend in Luna Lovegood, a first year.

She was a little odd here and there but she wasn't too bad overall. The two of them had somehow entered into an odd academic relationship of sorts. Luna was having trouble learning much from her DADA classes and Harry was having trouble going through the history notes as he had to start from first year and onwards. In a show of companionship the two of them had taken to teach each other what they knew about the subject. After a while it got to a point where all the first years in Ravenclaw would join them whenever he was going over the DADA material. After voicing his problem of lack of room to Flitwick, the professor had provided them an allocated classroom near the tower for their use. So now every day the first year Ravenclaws would gather together and study whatever Harry felt like sharing with them regarding DADA that day.

Today was the first day when they would be joined by the some first years from other classes so Harry decided to mix it up and make it a practical lesson for them instead of the usual theory lesson. Harry waited for them to file in and as he saw them all get there, he noticed that there were quite a bit more then what he was expecting. It seems that only a couple of Slytherin students didn't show up but the rest of the first year class did. Harry scratched his head as he looked at the limited space that he had.

"Umm hi guys, wow a lot of you showed up today eh. I honestly wasn't expecting more than a couple of more kids but it turns out to be your whole class instead." Harry scratched the back of his head as he looked at the students standing shoulder to shoulder with each other. When the room was provided to them, it was provided just for ten students and him at most but now there were almost twenty eight kids and him in this room. Harry was still debating on what to do when someone asked a question from the crowd.

"Are you really going to teach us how to do Defense spells?" Harry looked around for whomever it was that asked that question and saw a dark skinned girl asking him a question.

"Your name please?" asked Harry politely.

"My name's Janet," replied the girl.

Harry nodded his head and said, "Yes I will show you how to do some spells that should be covered in your curriculum as I saw that some of the first years in Ravenclaw were having problems with them. Honestly I don't even know how it came to this point it was just supposed to be a little study group between me and the ravens," said Harry while frowning a little.

The girl raised her hand in the air and Harry nodded at her again as she asked, "Is it a problem if me and my friends sit in this study session sir?" Janet asked the question while playing with the hem of her robe.

Harry smiled at the girl and replied, "Oh no it is not a problem at all, in fact the more the better I say, it's more fun that way wouldn't you agree." Harry grinned at her to help the little girl take the edge of her nervousness. She answered with a slight hesitant smile of her own. "Now what do we do," muttered Harry while looking around the room before he snapped his fingers. "I know follow me guys, and oh Janet," Harry called as he stopped on his way out of the classroom. "It's Harry by the way, not sir or anything else. I am still too young for that crap." Harry grinned as the group chuckled slightly at his slight jab at the proper mannerisms of the older generation. Harry led them away from the classroom they were in to the one across. He looked both ways in the hallway before going in and closing the door behind the kids. Once he was inside he asked them all to move the desks away from the center to the edges of the room. The children complied with his wishes while Harry picked up a pair of chair and desk and placed it at the front of the room and in the center. He transfigured the chair into a cross shaped frame and propped it up on the floor while applying a sticking charm to the base to make sure that it wouldn't fall over. Once that was done he looked at the desk and concentrated really hard on it before waving his wand and turning it into a pig. The pig oinked once and tried to scuttle away but Harry quickly levitated it and tied it to the cross frame while mumbling a quick _incarcerous_. Everyone had finished moving the desks into the corner and were watching him curiously now waiting to see what he wanted them to do now.

"Alright now that we are all gathered here I believe a quick introduction is in order. My name is Harry Potter and I am currently a fifth year at Hogwarts. I personally love DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, but I am passable at the other subjects as well. I am absolutely horrendous at Arithmacy and love eating Tostitos with their garlic and spinach dip. You next," Harry pointed at a boy next to him and the introductions kept on going. Once they were done, Harry cleared his throat again. "Now that we are all here and know each other, lets lay down some rules shall we. We will not be cursing each other in this class, be it through our wands or our mouths. While you are in this room, you will respect your peers and myself. This is not an option, it is mandatory. When I ask you to do something, you do it, if you don't you are out. I will assign you three inches worth of scroll homework at the end of each class. Those three inch answers are your pass to the next class. No scroll means no entry in the class. Furthermore, I know that this isn't an official class but if I find you slacking I will simply kick you out, this is a privilege for you as I don't have to be here teaching you any of these things. This is done completely voluntarily on my part and I can stop at any given point in time. Is that clear everyone?" Once everyone nodded Harry said, "Good now we shall start with the first practical session for today. I have five different spells that I wish to cover before the end of this term. The first year of DADA is much more theoretical based, but depending on how each of you perform, we might go past my initial quota and go onto the more complicated things as we still have two and a half months to go through. The first thing that we are going to learn is something called curse of the bogies, does anyone know about this one?"

And so the lesson started for the eager first years. Harry personally was having a lot of fun for the first time after coming to Hogwarts. He always knew on some level that knowledge was the reason that drove him to do what he did with his life so far. The bounty hunting was just something that he had done on the side to get the extra cash. No matter now that the inn was being set up he would never have to worry about extra cash, let alone going hungry ever in his life again. Harry shifted his attention back to the first years in front of him as the majority of them seemed to have finished the task at hand.

"Now that you all know the motion properly, repeat after me. This is the incantation for the curse. _Mucus ad Nauseam_."

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_," intoned the class after Harry.

"Good good, repeat it a few more times," Harry had them repeat the curse a few times before they were finally done. Harry drew a line on the floor with his wand and called the others to form a line behind the line. Harry pointed his wand at the pig and said, "Now I want you all to point at that pig and give it some really messy booger filled nostrils, come on guys you can do it. You will be given three tries before you have to go back to the back of the line. The person that gets it on their first attempt will have half an inch shaven off of their homework. Alright let's go." As the efforts started the first years struggled with the spells. But after half the line, the stragglers at the back who were taking notes while they saw their colleagues cast their spells finally started getting it right. Soon a boy named Jonathan Embers cast his first successful attempt at the pig. Harry congratulated him and asked everyone to see what it was supposed to look like. After that was done Harry removed Jonathan from the group and created another pig set up at the side of the room and asked him to curse the pig again. Once he was done doing that, he taught him the counter curse and asked him to now apply it to the pig. Harry left him to it and went back to the line and repeated the same procedure until all of them were working on their individual pigs. They had roughly fifteen more minutes in their session and already half the class was getting efficient at casting the curse and using the counter curse.

Harry encouraged the students who were done their exercise to go about the room and help their peers. It seemed that the firsties were having a lot of fun around the room as Harry walked around the room inspecting them. "Alright guys, we have ten minutes remaining in our class time now. You have all so far gotten a handle on the curse and its counter curse by now. I want you all to pair off into partners and start using the curse on your opponent and then letting them cast the counter curse on themselves. Have fun guys."

Soon everyone in the room was talking and yelling out the curse and then the counter curse in a nasal manner as their nose would be too clogged up to clean it. Harry chuckled to himself as he saw the chaos unfold in front of him. He suddenly had an idea and called Aink to come into the room. "You called Master Harry?" asked Aink politely.

"Aink I want you to video shoot the class here and send the video back to Sergio. If not anything then he definitely will have fun watching it," chuckled Harry. Aink nodded at him and proceeded to set up seven stationary cameras around the room and recording the events as they folded out. Once everything was done, Harry nodded at Aink as he disappeared and took the cameras with him. "Alrighty guys, that was a great first lesson, keep practicing it and try to get as fast as you can. There is another part to this it is called silent cursing where instead of saying the incantation of the curse out loud, you say it in your mind and do it silently. To anyone that can master this feat in two weeks from now, you will be allowed a free pass into the session after the next one. Meaning no homework fellows!" The class chuckled at his antics again. "Ok it's time to go to bed now everyone, see you all on the Monday after the next one. Good night everyone!"

Harry waved everyone out of the door as he set about restoring the room to its previous conditions. He transfigured the pigs back into desks and the crosses into chairs. He chuckled to himself at an image of a first year going purple in the face trying to work a spell non-verbally. It was impossible and if it did happen, then perhaps that first year could be someone on whom he should keep an eye on. He walked out of the classroom whistling slightly only to almost walk into a small group of second years waiting outside for him. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Harry to the couple of Hufflepuff boys standing there with a Gryffindor girl and a Hufflepuff girl.

The Hufflepuff girl prompted the guys to go ahead and talk but they would poke her in the back to prompt her. Harry watched the scene in an amused manner until the Gryffindor girl spoke up. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger, I was wondering are you Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded at her and said, "Yes, that's me. What's up guys?"

Hermione fidgeted a little before starting to talk, "Umm me and my friends were wondering if perhaps you would be interested in giving us a few classes for DADA as well seeing as how the first years are really benefiting from them and, um everyone said that you wouldn't mind helping out a little." Hermione fidgeted a little as she looked at Harry.

Harry smiled in an amused manner at the situation as he said that he wouldn't mind and he would see them tomorrow at eight in the evening at the same classroom. It was in this manner that the rotation of DADA started for Harry. Each day of the week he was approached from each year until it got to a point where even the fifth years were asking him to help them out by being their study partner for DADA. But Harry and the other fifth years both knew that it was just a front for them to retain their dignity as in the proceeding session Harry took on the role of a teacher more and more. Harry's weeks were alternating now, where one week he would have taught years one to five from Monday to Friday, when on the next week he would be off to call in favours for help with History of Magic from each year. He found that the girl Hermione was extremely helpful in his second week as she had impeccable notes on the subject. How anyone can stay awake in that ghost's class was beyond him.

It was through his classes that he had met three interesting people. Two of them were in his year. They were Cedric Diggory and Caleb Malfoy. Harry had nodded at Caleb and tried to talk with him when he saw him enter the class on Friday. But Caleb had just given him a cold shoulder. Harry just shrugged his shoulders at the treatment; he wasn't new at being ignored. As it was a fifth year class it was more focused on the duelling arts more so than anything else. Harry had everyone partner off to see where everyone was standing to say. Due to the odd number of people, Harry had decided to partner with Caleb when their turn came. It was in these one on one duels that Harry handed out tips to everyone as they progressed. People were writing down different tips in their books as they rolled off of Harry's tongue. It was in one of these duels that he saw Roger and Cedric facing off against each other. Both of them were respectful towards each other, and yet they held a zealous competitive streak in them. Spells were traded back and forth at a ferocity that was not matched in the previous duels. By the end of it there was no victor as they were both winded and exhausted from trading spells at such a quick pace. The rest of the class applauded them as they came off the make shift stage Harry had created.

Afterwards what happened couldn't really be described as it was more of a mess than anything else. Harry and Caleb had taken the stage and they had started to exchange spells slowly in the beginning before all stops were pulled and they really started to dig into each other. Harry was more than impressed at the guy standing across from him. As for the audience they couldn't even tell where one spell ended and another started. The sheer power of Caleb's spells were causing for Harry to already resort to other duelling tricks such as casting non-verbally. With the increase in concentration Harry was soon able to put Caleb on the defensive but the duel had still continued. By this point in time, the noises and flashes had already attracted many stragglers from outside the hallway as they all made their way into the class. Many of the sixth and seventh years there noted that Harry was using non-verbal spells now as opposed to Caleb. But none of this went through either of the duellist's mind as they were too focused on each other. It was only when Harry had used a much more complicated method of chaining his spells together, had Caleb fallen. Harry had quickly stunned and bound him with ropes after the duel had ended and stood their panting for breath as the adrenaline rush began to wear off.

The whole class was stunned at their display of raw power and skill before they exploded in loud applause and cheers. After making sure that Caleb was alright and awake, Flitwick had come over and awarded each of them fifty points for their respective house for such a splendid use of magic. After everything had been said and done, Harry had seen Caleb slink out of the room with a defeated look on his face. Harry didn't quite understand what that was about as he thought that Caleb would be proud of his accomplishment to duel at such a high standard. That was the reason for which the next day on a Saturday when most of the school had gone out to Hogsmeade that Harry approached Caleb.

"Hey how's it going Caleb?" Harry slid in across the bench from him in the Great hall at the Slytherin table. Caleb looked up from his breakfast and at Harry and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want Potter?" sneered Caleb.

"It's Harry and nothing I just wanted to come by and see what you were up to since I saw you sitting here alone, and all my friends have gone to Hogsmeade, so I thought that you could use some company." Harry grinned at Caleb while taking a scone off of a plate and biting into it.

"And why would I wish to keep company with the spawn of the retarded Potters for," replied Caleb in his silky voice.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because this spawn is an orphan as far as he is concerned." Harry smiled at Caleb, but Caleb noticed how the smile did not extend to his eyes. They remained as cold as a winter's night.

"An orphan," scoffed Caleb, "with that dirty mop of black nestles on your head and those eyes it is clear to everyone that you are the son of James and Lily Potter. Tell me Potter, how it feels to live under your younger brother's shadow every day," sneered Caleb.

Harry maintained his grin while his eyes remained as cold and calculating as ever. "Those people lost their rights to being my parents when they hadn't even released a search party for me after three months of me leaving their house. Even then when I did some research, the search party was launched by my godfather Sirius Black. As such they have lost their rights to be called my parents, so I would appreciate it if you didn't attach my name with them. Then again it is my fault for not changing my name, but it is not surprising to expect this of a Malfoy. You are Lucius's spawn through and through aren't you? A despicable and dark inbred fool."

Caleb's eyes burned with fury for a second before being replaced by a cold look. "I don't know where you have been for the past few years potter," spat Caleb, "but it has been a known fact in wizarding Britain for the past few years on exactly how much of a Malfoy I am."

Harry looked confused as Caleb got off of his seat in the great hall and stormed off outside the Great hall. He will have to look into the information that he had Sergio gather for him on Caleb after his first meeting with him. He sighed as he too got up and made his way towards the Quidditch pitch. Once there he climbed on top of the broom and shot off in the air to enjoy the freedom that always came with flying for him. He thought back to a week ago when things had gone out of hand when people heard that the elder Potter had come back to Britain.

_ It had been yesterday that Harry had come to Hogwarts and today he was already summoned to the headmaster's office first thing in the morning after breakfast. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought about what Dumbledore would have to say to him. He walked past the puffs table and saw one of the students reading a copy of the daily prophet. He would have moved on but on the cover was a picture of him holding a wand aloft while supporting a man whose face was not visible in the camera as he walked out of a tomb. Harry froze as he saw the picture of him and Murkrow making their way out of the Pharoh's tomb in Egypt that they had tried to raid and failed in a colossal manner. _

_ Harry walked up to the third year student and yanked the daily prophet out of his hands and quickly opened it to read the story. He quickly went through the story and was relieved to find that other than the picture, nothing of that incident was listed in the prophet. The story was mainly focused on the theme of a long lost son coming home with a tragic and twisted turn placed on it that asked the question as to where the elder Potter was for the last few years repeatedly. Harry chuckled at the manner in which the author managed to rip into his family's reputation. It seemed like that person had a bone to pick with him for some reason. Harry looked at the author's name and found that it was Rita Skeeter, the infamous author that managed to spin out a tale that didn't require facts to support it. She had basically managed to slander his name and his family's name alongside it. _

_ Harry now understood exactly why it was that he was summoned to the headmaster's office now. He handed the paper back to the third year with a quick thank you and started to make his way towards the headmaster's office. It had only been a couple of minutes when he had been in the office when he was forced to duck as a hex flew over his head. Harry quickly took out his wand and turned around to curse the shit out of the person that tried to take him unawares, only for him to be engulfed in a tight embrace._

_ "There you are kiddo!" boomed his godfather's voice loudly in the office. Sirius pulled back a little and looped his hand around Harry's neck and started to rub the top of his head in a world class noogie as Harry tried to get rid of him but had to wait till Sirius let him go._

_ "Ah come on you old dog, that's no way to treat your godson is it," rasped Harry while coughing on his hand._

_ Sirius just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders. He suddenly dropped the humorous visage and socked him in the stomach. Harry doubled over from the pain and grimaced slightly. "Yep that felt really good, you won't pull a disappearing act on me again would you pup?" smirked Sirius._

_ Harry put himself in an upright position with his hands on his back while breathing deeply and said, "Yep I definitely won't run off on you again Sirius." _

_ Sirius nodded once again before hitting him in the stomach again._

_ "What was that for!" snarled Harry from his place on the ground. He shook his head to get rid of the pain slightly and got up to see a chuckling Sirius._

_ "Cuz it was too fun the first time around to not repeat it again," grinned Sirius._

_ Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fuck you asshole." _

_ Sirius still heard it and replied, "Thanks but no thanks pup, I like ladies too much to ever bat for that gender. I didn't know my own godson was gay though-" Sirius had to duck as Harry tried to take a swipe at his head._

_ If looks could kill Harry would have burned Sirius through the ground right now. He raised his murderous eyes to look at his godfather as he snarled, "I am not gay and you know that Sirius. I specifically remember you receiving pictures of me and that blonde from Athens, yes my dear godfather I have not forgotten that specific incident," snarled Harry while giving chase to his godfather who was having too much fun at his expense._

_ Sirius barked a laughter again as he smirked at his godson. It was by coincidence that the sleuth that Sirius had hired happened to be in Athens at the time and was able to snap pictures of Harry before Harry found out. And lo and behold, the pictures had a thirteen year old Harry Potter kissing with a fifteen year old blonde chick. Harry had been downright furious when he realized that his pictures were taken in such a manner. He had made his displeasure known in a really annoying manner. He had sent him howlers after howlers at the most inopportune moments in the Auror Department where he worked._

_ "And while we are on the topic of someone being gay," smirked Harry, "I remember a specific story from my dear old wolf uncle. Something about you and him visiting a gay bathhouse together for curiosity's sake. It seems that the person that is hiding skeletons in his closet isn't me but you godfather." Harry chuckled as he remembered the story that Remus had told him when he had visited his house on Christmas a year ago._

_ Sirius yelped as Harry finally caught him and swatted him across the back of his head. "That was a one time thing dammit!" yelled Sirius as he nursed his head. "And its not like I got involved in any of the stuff happening in there, we just took a quick look and left. God dammit Harry we were just there to ascertain our belief in the fact that we love ladies too much!" Sirius was huffing indignantly as he portrayed his side of the story._

_ Harry sniggered as he watched his godfather struggling to dig himself out of this one. "Sure sure whatever you say godfather. There is nothing wrong with liking guys eh, just so you know I am one of those people that is completely open about such topics. What happens in people's bedroom should stay behind their bedroom doors. We don't need to know what happens." Sirius at this point was alternating between serious shades of green and red. His emotions fluctuating from nausea to embarrassment. _

_ "I am telling you it wasn't like that pup!" yelled Sirius._

_ Harry chuckled good heartedly again before saying, "Ahh but my dear godfather, the fact that you had the doubt and had to visit such a place suggests otherwise."_

_ "Alright that's it!" Sirius yelled at Harry and charged him and caught him around his head. It slowly escalated into a rough grappling match between the two while they both laughed and played around with each other._

_ They were both standing side ways to each other with each holding the other's collar in their hand as they roughed each other about. "I missed you pup."_

_ "Me too Sirius, me too," said Harry while grinning._

_ It was in this manner that the Headmaster, Lupin, McGonagall and the Potters found him and Sirius. With their rears planted on the ground, their legs towards each other while they each pulled each other's cheek with one hand while trying to swat the other with the other hand. Sirius and Harry froze in their little scuffle to stare wide eyed at the newcomers. McGonagall smirked before clearing her throat loudly. "You might be out of Hogwarts now Mr. Black, but don't think that will hold me back from putting you in detention." Everyone in the room chuckled at the jibe from the Transfiguration professor, except the Potters._

_ Harry finally got off of the floor and raised Sirius off of it as well by giving him a hand. He quickly patted his clothes down for any dirt he might have picked up and looked up to see his blood relatives standing across from him. Harry ignored them for the time being and rushed to Remus to give him a hug. This fact did not go over anyone's heads as they saw how the eldest Potter had chosen to meet his uncle first before his family._

_ "Hello Remus, how are you doing?"asked Harry while giving him a hug._

_ "I am doing alright Harry, how about you?" asked Remus with a slight smile while returning the hug. While this was going on, Sirius was steadfastly ignoring his one time friend James Potter completely. They had a huge fallout argument after they had been unable to find Harry after two weeks of him disappearing. Sirius had been downright furious when he found out that the last time James had seen Harry had been when he was over two weeks ago and asked after him. His own parents had ignored him and when he asked for Harry they said that he should be somewhere in the house like usual, but couldn't remember when the last time they had seen him that day. Correction, the last they had seen of him in the last two weeks. When the whole house had been turned on its foundation, they had found a note from Harry with his pile of gold that was given to him as pocket money missing as well. Harry had basically informed them that he was leaving and will be back when he practically felt like it._

_ Sirius still remembered that particular incident where James had the gall to be mad about his son walking out of the house in such a manner. He had believed that the boy had decided to pull a prank on him, but Sirius had been incensed at his callousness when he reminded him of what sort of eight year old pulls a prank of disappearing for two weeks. James had kindly reminded him that he had a father, godfather and an uncle for a marauder. Turns out he was indeed the son of a marauder when instead of disappearing for two weeks, he had pulled off a complete vanishing act. Even the best of muggle magicians couldn't have had such a fantastic combination of a pledge, a turn and the prestige. And if appearing out of blue after seven years wasn't one hell of an awesome prestige, then Sirius didn't know what was._

_ "Doing fantastic myself Remus, just got back from Romania a couple of days ago. I gotta tell you, it is an awesome place to hang out," Harry sneaked a glance at the rest of the room conspicuously and leaned in towards Remus and muttered, "for bird watching, if you know what I mean." _

_ Remus chuckled at Harry as he said, "I am sure it is Harry, it is good to see you well." _

_ Harry chuckled as he stepped away from him and scratched to back of his head. He finally turned around to see the remaining occupants of the room. There in front of him stood the rest of his family and professor Dumbledore._

_ Lily Potter couldn't hold herself back anymore. She burst into tears at seeing her eldest son and jumped forward and pressed her cheek against his chest while engulfing his frame around the middle. Harry awkwardly patted her back as she cried against his chest. He frowned while holding the hysterical woman in his arms. He left her there for a minute or two but she started to wear on his nerves. Harry firmly placed his arms on Lily's shoulders and pushed her back, slowly but firmly. He stepped back after doing so._

_ Harry watched as Lily sniffled in front of him slightly while pulling out a hand kerchief from her pocket and dabbing at her eyes. Soon James moved in to hug him as well, but Harry firmly stared at him and held up his hand. "Please keep your distance from me if possible."_

_ James frowned at Harry's blatantly rude statement. "Harry what are you talking about, where have you been for the last seven years. Do you know how worried we were when we found out that you were missing! What sorts of irresponsible thoughts were running through your head at that time! Tell me Harry!" James all but yelled at his son as he asked him for his ridiculous desertion of his parents._

_ "Now now, no need to be that upset over this James, I am sure Harry will tell us everything in a bit. Let's all calm down shall we and take a seat. We can have a nice chat afterwards. Lemon drops anyone?" Dumbledore finally made his presence known at the meeting._

_ Harry applied the basics of occlumency and warded his mind off completely before looking at the headmaster and seeing his twin twinkling eyes. They had the most disturbing effect on him for some reason. Harry took a deep breath as he saw everyone say no to the lemon drops. He sent a slight tendril of magic towards the bowl to see if there was any magic laced into it. When he found no tampering had been done with the candy, he took one, only to offset the old wizard slightly off his game. Dumbledore looked pleasantly shocked at first but then his eyes were twinkling even more so as he found an accomplice in Harry when it came to sweet candy. Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured chintz chairs for the occupants of the room._

_ Harry decided to seat himself between Remus and Sirius. A fact that was noticed by Dumbledore immediately and he frowned slightly. "Well then, why don't you start off by telling us where you were for the last few years Harry?"_

_ Harry chewed on his candy silently while pondering if he should even bothering these questions. But seeing as how Sirius and Remus were both curious about his more recent years, he decided to indulge the group slightly. He also wanted his family's response to his tale and to see how they felt about everything._

_ "Well it's kind of a long story, but I guess I can give you a general idea of what I have been up to professor," smiled Harry in a roguish manner. "When I left Potter Manor, I basically jumped from city to city with Neo's help. I used the money that I had saved up from my birthdays' and some few things here and there. I didn't have much of a plan when I left the Manor. I just wished to see the world out there and see if it was anything like what I had read about in my books. To say the least I was really overwhelmed by all the different sensation and sights I got to see. Even then, this trip was not enough to aid me in my initial reason for leaving the Manor." Harry paused to look up to see his parents from across from him. Lily was still crying and her emerald eyes were red rimmed while James still held his stoic expression, barely a hair's breadth away from exploding._

_ "The reason I left was simple, I wanted to be acknowledged by my family who at that point had forgotten about me. So after leaving I used to buy the different papers everywhere to see if my parents had decided to send someone after me or not. I kept on checking for two weeks, but there was no word of a search party being launched about me. I figured that perhaps my family might not be as famous or powerful as I thought, so maybe they didn't receive the front page patronage. But imagine my surprise when I see in the papers that a search party was released two weeks after my disappearance. I thought that perhaps I had succeeded and as a child had finally gotten my parents' attention. I thought that perhaps this time around my parents' might remember my birthday and hold a party for me where the focus would be on me, unlike the usual last minute parties' that were held at the last second simply because my godfather would subtly remind them that it is my birthday on that day. But no, the search party was launched not by my parents but my godfather. I was severely shocked when I read that statement and came to a realization. The day on which the search party was launched was the day when Sirius would be getting back from his trip and he was due to see me. So imagine my surprise when I realized that the only reason my parents would know that I was missing from their own home was because my godfather decided to come and ask for me. Till then I simply didn't exist for them."_

_ James who was looking guilty at this point was shifting his eyes away from him and avoiding eye contact even more so. Lily had opened up in a fresh batch of tears and her shoulders were shaking. She opened her mouth to say something, probably to apologise, but she was beaten to the statement by his brother Henry. "So what, you decided that you weren't getting enough attention, you decided to leave the house!" scoffed Henry in a rude manner._

_ Harry merely stared at him and smiled, but the smile did not reach his cold eyes. "It wasn't that I required attention Henry, but it was more so the fact that I couldn't stand to live in a house anymore where my own family had started to feel like strangers to me."_

_ Harry looked at them all once again and ignored his brother's interruption and continued on with his story. "I was planning on coming back and asking Sirius to take me to live with him on a permanent basis. I was a child at the time and to my mind that was what I had wanted, an adult figure that would be able to spare some amount of time towards me. While I didn't understand this need of seeking a parental bond with someone at that time, I understand it now more so than anything else. But my return trip was postponed indefinitely when I happened to meet my mentor afterwards, you might have known him very well at one point professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore's eyebrows crinkled in thought slightly but Harry ignored the question altogether and continued onwards. "No, I won't say who it is that mentored me but I will say this, he was bloody good." Harry smiled at this while Sirius chuckled at his choice of word. He could see the tell tale sign of anger on McGonagall's face._

_ Harry bit down a chuckle of his own and continued. "I trained with him till I was twelve in different branches of magic, and no I don't feel comfortable talking about what I learned as it is very private and some of the stuff I learned is perhaps something that I would like to keep in the family and only pass on to my own children in the future. With my mentor I went around the world at different places, we went to the different countries in Africa in search of different lost magic and to travel in general. One of the things we looked for was different ingredients to make a wand and rare potion ingredients. For some reason, I don't have a single wand out there that is compatible with me, the wand that I use right now is not able to help me completely and it also tends to fight against my magic slightly at all times. For those reasons we traversed the different lands looking for anything new until I turned twelve."_

_ Harry's voice became slightly more sombre as he remembered his mentor's death. "I was twelve when my mentor died on me. That old man was made of sturdier stuff than most, but even he was unable to escape death. It was after that incident that I picked up his old profession of bounty hunting, and through that I was able to survive and learn. I struggled for the first year, nearly lost my life in the first two months, but I slowly got the hang of it and right now I am perhaps one the baddest hunters out there." Harry grinned as he finished his tale. "The rest is as you know it, I came back to Hogwarts and well here we are."_

_ The whole room was stumped in silence as they heard Harry finish his tale. Harry looked at his family once more to see his parents' sad visage and his brother's aloof manner. Harry slightly narrowed his eyes towards Henry, then again all those articles he had read about him he knew that it must have gone to his head somehow. Harry turned his attention towards Lily as she spoke to him._

_ "H-h-harry we know that we are far from the perfect parents that anyone can ask for," said Lily while sniffling slightly. A silent amen was heard from Sirius before Remus looked at him sharply to shut him up. "But we are really really sorry Harry, we tried to look for you too but we weren't able to find you for the past few years. We tried everywhere but we just couldn't find you, please come back to us and forgive us Harry." Lily begged her son to come back to her while Harry shifted in his seat slightly._

_ "How exactly did you evade us Harry, if you were a prominent bounty hunter I would have known for sure. I am after all the head of the Auror department at the ministry," asked James while patting his wife on the back._

_ "Oh the reason for that is simple. I worked as a bounty hunter under an alias. So that might be the reason why you couldn't catch me, because the person you were looking for didn't exist anymore, your son." Harry paused as he turned towards Lily. "While I appreciate your efforts for finding me, I am sorry to say that they are not needed anymore. And no, I cannot just come back to you, I have my own life now and I have to live it according to my own principles while protecting my own precious people."_

_ Dumbledore frowned heavily at this. "Come now my boy, you don't mean that. You have a family here, a family that you will need in the coming times for sure. Everyone needs their family Harry."_

_ Harry nodded at the professor as he said, "I did need a family professor," Harry looked at his parents. "When I was younger perhaps. I needed their protection and their love when I was young. But I don't need it anymore, I have my own family now, Sirius and Remus are already aware of this as they are a part of that family as well."_

_ "Please Harry, don't do this, don't be angry at us, please forgive us." Lily was outright sobbing at this point and had gotten out of her chair to come and kneel by his legs._

_ Harry who was more than uncomfortable at this stage said, "I am not angry at you Lily. It's just...it's just that I cannot in good conscience refer to you as my parents anymore simply because by doing so I would be turning my back on the man who raised me and guided me through my life properly. I am sorry but it is just not something that I can do."_

_ James who had at this point been keeping it in, promptly erupted. "You will cease this incessant chatter immediately Harry! I will not have you treating your mother like that. You will be coming to Potter Manor come this summer and that is final!"_

_ Harry looked at James coldly before standing up and going away from Lily. He walked towards the phoenix perched on her stand. He stroked Fawkes's feathers and plumage before turning to James and saying, "No."_

_ James turned slightly purple and became even more irrational at this point. "What do you mean no? I did not make a request Harry, as head of your house you will listen to me!"_

_ Harry chuckled slightly before saying, "You know those laws aren't really in practice anymore and anyways you can't make me do anything. I can see that this conversation is just going to keep descending into troublesome matters so I believe I shall withdraw myself from you presence at this very moment. Sirius, Remus, it was good seeing you two. Professors." Harry nodded at his professors and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. As expected screaming was heard from the other side immediately. Harry had gone to a classroom and closed the door before bringing the desks to the center and systematically destroying them one by one._

_ It was about an hour before his seething fury had calmed down. It was only through the help of occlumency that he had maintained his calm visage. He would not give them the satisfaction of how much they had hurt him through their negligence. And they had no right, no right whatsoever to come waltzing back into his life now when they weren't there before. Maybe Harry might make amends later on when he thought about the grief that his mother was feeling. But that day was not today._

Seeing them on that day had taken a lot of out of him, more so than he would have thought possible. Perhaps he wasn't as infallible as he thought himself out to be. It is understandable though, seeing as how Harry had been through many tough situations that concerned his survival so far. Therefore meeting his parents was not something that he had categorized as something that can shake him so internally. He sighed as he looked at the sky and noticed that it was dark outside now.

Harry came to land outside the doors leading into the castle and got off his broom. He propped the broom on his shoulder and made his way inside only to see a couple of second year slytherins from his class from last week making their way into the dungeon. Harry paused despite himself to stare at them. The fact that they were heading to the dungeons meant that they were heading to the common room. He knew that the Slytherin common room was in that general vicinity, but he had been unable to find it. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way behind them.

Harry applied a silencing spell to his shoes disillusioned himself. He shuddered at the feeling of an egg slowly dribbling down him. He silently followed the two boys until one of them stopped across a crack in the wall. Harry looked around looking for any tell tale signs before one of the boys said, "Abescus."

The crack in the wall quickly split apart and the boys started to make their way through it. Despite himself, Harry was still shocked easily at the unique mystery that Hogwarts was. He quickly shuffled behind them and entered the Slytherin common room.

Harry looked around and saw the grey stone adorning the entirety of the room. There were no walls, only different portraits littering here and there. Above the mantle of the fireplace, there was a portrait of an old man sleeping in his chair. The furniture was laid out with couches around the fireplace, a bookshelf in a corner and desks littering across from it for group study. Next to the desks was the solo study area with single desks.

Harry saw Caleb Malfoy furiously scribbling on his parchment while scratching things out and writing different runes in. He had about five books open in front of him at different pages depicting different ingredients from a potion and runes. Harry looked at them and while he didn't understand much of what he was doing, it seemed to be a ritual of sorts. Harry shrugged his shoulders and was about to go about exploring the room when he heard his name being mentioned by some of the other fifth year Slytherins' close by.

"So did you hear Marcus, apparently the eldest Potter is in rifts with his family?" said Terence Higgs.

Marcus grunted as he replied, "Of course he is, although the prophet didn't mention much about him, a few years ago he just vanished from the face of the earth. After a while there was even a search party for him, the ministry was up in arms about it. The saint potters' eldest scum had gone missing. Of course the ministry just had to go around looking for him. The flipping Potters are so far in with the minister, I bet Fudge can't even wipe his arse without them lending their hands to him."

"Apparently there was a rumour a couple of years ago about him being sighted in Egypt of all places with some shady characters. Perhaps Potter is different from the rest of the brood." Suggested Higgs.

Flint grunted, "Doubt it. He is just like the rest of them, didn't you see him being all goody two shoes and helping out them first and second years. The pedo probably gets a kick out of being in a slight position of power, I am telling you he is definitely not one of us."

Harry frowned at them as they continued to squabble back and forth about his merits when it came to being a wizard that was oriented towards the dark or light side. Harry chuckled at the thought of their faces when they learn exactly how much of the dark arts he knew in comparison to them and some of the others that they knew. It had been said that Severus Snape was pretty advanced for his age when it came to the Dark arts but he barely holds a candle to what Harry is capable of.

Learning the Dark arts out of your own curiosity and quest for power is different than learning them while trying to survive on the road as they were your only means of survival. Harry ignored them and again started to explore the common room. The boys and girls dormitories were surprisingly the same. They each had their own individual rooms throughout the common rooms, only they were in the same wing rather than being on separate wings. The rooms were separated more so on years more than anything else.

Harry left the wing and came back to the common room to find it in an uproar. Apparently there had been an attack again in the castle and this time Hermione Granger was found petrified. Harry frowned at the reactions that he saw some of the upper years had. They were happy, beyond happy, literally bristling with uncontained glee. Harry looked to see the youngest Malfoy being the most jubilant among them all. Harry saw Caleb behind him, he had a disapproving frown on his face.

Before he could contemplate on the matter more, the weird portrait with the wizard in the common room said something. It said something in parseltongue to be more specific. Harry walked towards it and started a conversation with it.

"**Hello there, who might you be?" **asked Harry quietly trying to make sure that no one heard him.

The wizard in the painting looked at him surprisingly, trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't find it. He merely shrugged his shoulders before looking back towards the pandemonium occurring in the slytherin common room.

"**Depends on who is asking," **said a slippery voice. Harry couldn't locate the source of the voice as the wizard in the painting hadn't opened his mouth at all. He looked around to see if someone else said that but upon remembering who unique this ability is he almost himself. The odds of there being another parseltongue close to him were close to zero, unless Voldemort himself was masquerading as a student again.

"**Oh no one special you know, just heard you speak in the language and decided to come say hi. But if you don't want to tell me its fine.**"

After saying his piece, Harry looked at the painting sternly to see where the voice came from.

"**So the fool believes that he can lead the greatest slytherin on a merry chase does he. Well then listen up child, you are talking to the great Salazar Slytherin in person."**

Harry was shocked, in fact he was so shocked that he jerked in an unnatural manner that caused for the disillusionment charm to malfunction, creating a warped image of him standing there with different colours.

The voice chuckled again as it found him and said, "**It is a joke child, Slytherin is long dead and he wouldn't leave a portrait of himself where one can force it to answer questions about him or his wealth.**"

Harry watched as a snake slithered out behind the couch of the wizard and stared directly at him in his eyes. It stayed at the wizard's feet, completely ignored by him as the snake undulated while looking at Harry directly. "**I assume the portrait was made for you more than the wizard there eh?**"

The snake chuckled before looking at the rest of the occupants of the room. "**These blithering idiots can't even figure out who could possibly be the monster of slytherin, shame how the house has fallen since the old times.**"

"**You sound like you know what the monster is.**" Harry looked at the snake as it shifted from left to right in an excited manner as he looked at him. It was ten minutes later after a very heartfelt conversation with Onra, the snake in the portrait, that he found out that the monster was a basilisk.

Harry nearly slapped himself when he thought about the answer staring him right in the face and him missing it. He was walking out of the common rooms and towards the staircase leading to the great hall when a _finite incantatem _hit him from behind. Wide eyed Harry quickly turned around to see Caleb Malfoy glaring at him from across the room with his wand pointed directly between his eyes.

"What the fuck were you doing in the Slytherin common room Potter!"snarled Caleb as he jabbed his wand towards him to emphasize on who held the power here.

Harry slowly inched his way towards the pocket that held his wand. He cursed himself for not having his wand holder on his forearm at the time. "Well well if it isn't the outcast in the slytherin common room. How did you know I was there?"

Caleb snarled a little before making his face devoid of any expressions. "I didn't until I saw a distortion in the corner of the common room. What were you doing Potter? Trying to see which big bad Slytherin is the heir to the chamber?"

Harry smiled mentally as Caleb gave him the perfect excuse he needed. After all the answer that he was there for just curiosity wouldn't fly over that well with people that were used to seeing different motives under each expression. Slytherins' were noted as the most cunning and devious for some reason after all. One wrong expression and it could be interpreted in the wrong manner. Not that a blank face was any good either, but a lift of an eyebrow here and a touch smirk on the face can speak volumes to a proper Slytherin. And if Harry had noticed one thing in his stay here, it was that Caleb Malfoy was as proper a Slytherin as they came.

He stood at six feet and two inches, three inches taller than Harry. He had a lean frame with broad shoulders with silky blonde hair cascading over his head. Currently his hair was cropped in a medium to long manner, where the hair was the right side without giving him the look of one of those pseudo rock stars in the muggle world today. His grey eyes were bright and ever attentive with the slight hint of thunder clouds brewing behind them. These were precisely the reasons why Harry wanted him on his side more than anything else. And the fact that he didn't get along with his family was the cream on top.

"You know that was precisely what I was looking for. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to find pathetic retards instead of someone that could be smart enough to be the heir of Slytherin. The only one that can come close to my profile of what an heir should be like, was you. Tell me, you aren't the heir of slytherin are you?"

Caleb barely suppressed his incredulity at Potter accusing him of being the heir. "I know you haven't been here for long Potter, but tell me, when was the last time you saw me rebuff any younger years that came to me for help because of their blood status. Oh wait you can't because the answer is never!"

Harry looked at him for a second before quickly grabbing his wand in one go and pointed at Caleb. He mentally said, _Legilimens_ and found himself shifting through the different memories of Caleb. What he saw there was a painful past where he was brainwashed into being a mini clone of Lucius, but as time went on and as Caleb came to Hogwarts, he realized that not everything he learned was true about muggles and muggle born children.

Harry watched through the different memories of where he encountered different people with different blood status and saw their magical prowess and their manners as well. He found it difficult to set himself apart from them as they all had their own unique and odd quirks. Quirks, that made them human when he had been led to believe that muggles and mudbloods were anything but human. They were animals, rabid, that needed to be put down at some point in the future. The final nail on this philosophy's coffin came when Caleb decided to visit muggle London in his first summer away from Hogwarts.

Harry saw his shock at seeing the different things the muggles had invented. He noticed the technology they used, the complex dressing styles, the freedom of thought, and just the general gist of modernity that was affluent in London. It was here as he stood amongst the throng of muggles that he realized exactly how incorrect his father's ideology had been.

Harry quickly skimmed through the rest of his memories and was about to pull out when Caleb applied occlumency barriers so sharply that his concentration wavered for a second. He stood there frozen for a couple of minutes while Caleb went through some of his memories after leaving his house. He finally pushed him back out and took in great gulps of air as he tried to regain his concentration. He looked up to see that Caleb was in the same situation as well.

"Potter do you know that I could have you tossed into jail for using mind magic on a minor?" Caleb asked him in a cold voice.

Harry winced slightly internally, before bull heading his way through this fiasco. A simple obliviate won't work on the guy as he was good at occluding his mind. "And I can pay my way through many of the wizengamot members. In the end I can even twist this thing around against you."

Caleb scoffed as he said, "One testimony under the veritaserum Potter, and your ass is as good as expelled from Hogwarts and you are tossed into Azkaban."

Harry smirked as he replied, "You forget that even though I didn't spend any time with my family. I am still a Potter and the public opinion is much in the favour of my family currently. I am sure my parents would do whatever possible to remain in my good books. Plus your last name is all my father would need to hear before he goes after you personally. Furthermore, can you guarantee that you father will try to save you when push comes to shove?"

Caleb's hand tightened around his wand as he glared at Harry Potter for toying with him. He needed to cool down and approach this calmly. It wouldn't do to turn into a god damned Gryffindor at this moment. Potter had approached him previously, so of course he wanted something from him. He decided to address the elephant in the room then. "What do you want from me then Potter?"

Harry looked at him while cocking his head to the side. He looked around quickly before walking to an unused classroom and nodded for Caleb to enter. Once they were both safely inside, Harry proceeded to apply the necessary charm to ward off against intrusive invaders. Caleb just stood there in the middle of the class while facing him directly. He still had his wand in his hand.

"You have seen my memories and the manner in which I was brought up correct?" When Caleb nodded at him, Harry continued onwards. "The person who was responsible for teaching me the different arts of magic was my mentor. He was a brilliant guy, a former professor at Drumstrang institute." Harry smiled here as he thought about the old man. "Before I met him, he had been involved in the first war against Grindelwald. In the war he had a crafty curse put on him that restricted the amount of magic he could use in a day. Exceeding the limit would cause for his own magic to start to wreak havoc on his internal organs, slowly killing him.

"For years we went through different chases after different myths consisting of healing magic. We literally tore the whole world apart in our zeal to find a cure for him. But we were unsuccessful at doing so. But my mentor had made his peace with his lot in life, he knew that he was going to die in a few years, but if he stayed away from using magic too much then he would be able to live long enough to see me off to Hogwarts. This was always the plan for us, him dying when I came here when I did, and dying peacefully.

"But then something happened. On one of our raids to a tomb, we were ambushed by men. Men that were wearing dark capes and a skull's mask on their face. There were five of them, and only two of us, with me being a child at only the age of eleven. We fought them as hard as we could and eventually managed to drive them off. But not before they had made my mentor use too much of his magic and increase the rate of his curse. Once that had started, there was no turning back. We tried everything we could, but my mentor died when I was twelve.

"I did some digging around in the ministry at the time and found out exactly which British wizards had come in the country at the time that supported the timeframe of the attack. To my surprise I found fifteen of them, but five of them stuck out to me. I eliminated the other ten because four were kids and the rest were women. The five wizards that had come to attack me and my teacher were death eaters from Voldemort's regime. They were death eaters that were pardoned under a flimsy excuse of operating under the imperius curse. You want to know what I want Caleb, I want you on my side. I want to topple this corrupted ministry and fix things here so that another person does not have to live a life like my teacher. And this I swear on my magic."

Sparks went off of around Harry's passionate green eyes as Caleb watched him. Caleb himself was troubled as he remembered the time when his own father had come to their hotel in Zagreb with multiple wounds. He felt chilled for a second as he thought that his own father was involved in Harry's mentor's death. Caleb cleared his throat before asking, "Do you know the identities of the people that attacked you and your mentor?"

Caleb watched as Harry just stared at him and didn't answer him. The look in his eyes caused for a pit of ice to form in his stomach. He knew. Harry knew that his father was one of those people responsible for his mentor's death. Caleb knew that his father was not one of the innocents. The war had left no innocents. He also knew that the side in which his father had participated in was the wrong one. Lucius was as cunning and slithery a bastard to exist as ever.

Caleb got angrier as he stared at Harry Potter leading towards a goal that he felt was true, but there was one fact that remained. "Potter how stupid are you? Do you know how old you are, you are only fifteen for Merlin's sake. Say even if I do join you, do you honestly believe that two fifteen year old Hogwarts students have a chance in hell at making things right? I know that you claws are supposed to be start but this is sheer naivety. This is simply impossible for a fifteen year old to do!"

Harry stared at Caleb, processing his words before starting to speak again. "Caleb do you know much about the recent history of muggles?" When Caleb shook his head in the negative, Harry continued. "We are talking a few years back, almost eighty to ninety years ago, English muggles went on a colony-creating spree in the world. They would attack other countries and enslave them through any means possible. There was a man in South Africa at the time who was treated in an ill manner by the settlers that had left England. That man's name was Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi. This man was denied his rights as a human being solely based on his skin colour. This very same man was then responsible for toppling the English from power in many colonial countries afterwards. And he did all through non-violence, he did not fight with his fists, but with politics and a golden heart." Harry purposefully avoided talking about the cofactors that aided Gandhi. "

"Gandhi exposed the animalistic behaviour that was adopted by the settlers in the colonized societies. The unbridled and unrestrained power had gone to their head, and they had become the definition of corruption. People were killed on a daily basis without any justification and they scarcely felt any remorse in killing innocents. Gandhi used the non-violence as an excuse to take away the justification that the opposing side would need to strike at him, and meanwhile the whole world was seeing the whole debacle unfold. Not only did Gandhi succeed in gaining his country freedom from the English muggles, but he also inspired other communities in America and South Africa to stand up and fight for their rights in much the same manner.

"While it is true that the same approach wouldn't work for us, but if we start now, then maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe on the day after tomorrow we will start to see a change occurring in our society. The one thing that has irked me to no end is that we as wizards have become stagnant. The old magic branches are already dying, such as alchemy. That specific art was practiced in general by everyone but now the number of alchemists remaining can be counted on my one hand. We as a society are slowly but surely culling our own ability for magic and the ministry is not helping any by classifying any unknown magic as dark and dangerous. The one thing I have learned from my travels is that there is no such thing as light or dark magic. There is just one magic, but it is the people that are responsible for dividing it into two branches to suit their needs. I know this is a lot to ask, but if you feel that you wish to be a part of this, come meet me in the library tomorrow and I will fill you in on what is to happen next."

Caleb stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched Harry Potter leave through the door. While many things might not be clear. One thing definitely was. The wizarding world was soon going to be turned upside down on his head and Harry Potter was going to be smack in the middle of it. Caleb grinned, and so would he.

**Cheers Everyone,**

**G'zo**


End file.
